Once forgotten, forever remembered
by LostInWonderland123
Summary: AU/OC: Everyone always thought that Stefan and Damon were the only Salvatore's left, but could anyone have been more wrong? Meet Rosalia Salvatore, Stefan and Damon's younger, vampire, half-sister. Life in Mystic Falls will never be the same again...
1. First Meeting

**A/N: I do not own any of the character's in this story. I only own Rosalia Salvatore at this point in the story. I will introduce more of my own characters in later chapters. **

**Rosalia Salvatore**

'You tell her!' the voices got louder as I walked closer to the door. 'No you!' I smiled at the sound of my brothers arguing, just like the old days.

I knocked calmly on the heavy wooden door and took a step back whilst I waited for someone to answer the door.

'Boys!' came a female voice from the other side of the door. 'What do you want to tell me, Stefan?' A loud sigh came from inside the house. 'Well, we, kinda…' The voice belonging to Stefan trailed off. The female voice sounded again. 'Stefan, Damon. Tell me.'

I knocked on the door again. 'Didn't you hear the door?' came the male voice that had to belong to Damon. The female sighed. 'Yes I did but I was waiting for one of you two men to answer it.'

Three sets of hurried footsteps came towards the door. The key turned and the door opened to reveal the never aging faces of Stefan and Damon Salvatore. A petit, dark haired female stood between the two of them, this had to be Elena, Stefan's wife.

**A/N: So, what do you think? A promising (but short) start? Feel free to leave any comments, criticism welcome!**


	2. That Mystery Girl

**A/N: It's been a while! School's gotten in the way of my writing a bit. I'm on Christmas break from the 20th of December, so hopefully I'll get some more writing done! This wouldn't have been posted today if my friend, Kirsten, hadn't begged me to write it and upload! Thanks Kirsten! So, I hope you enjoy.  
**

**Rosalia Salvatore**

'Hello Stefan, Damon, Elena.' My voice louder than expected in the silence. Stefan smiled and enveloped me in his long arms. 'It's been too long Rosalia!' Damon pushed Stefan out of the way and looked me up and down. 'You haven't changed at all little sister.' I smiled and hugged Damon. 'Neither have you big brother!'

Elena looked confused as she stood between Damon and Stefan in the doorway. 'Oh! I think we may have some explaining to do, my brothers.' Stefan nodded. 'But first, shall we go inside?' We all walked into the large living room of the house, where a fire roared in the fireplace.

Stefan nodded and took Elena's hand. 'Elena, this is Rosalia, Damon and my-self's half-sister.' Elena smiled weakly. 'I was born the year after the boys were changed. Father married my mother when Stefan was 16, and Damon was 20. Stefan warmed to my mother much quicker than Damon; Damon was determined to get rid of her in the year before my birth. She was fasin-' Damon interrupted me. 'Father hated vampires, but Lilla was fascinated by them. Lilla softened Father's hatred for them. He accepted Stefan and I when we became vampires.'

'Thanks Damon. I was about to tell Elena that.' Damon grinned. 'My pleasure!'

'Can I carry on now, Damon?' He nodded. 'Right. I was born in 1865. Stefan disliked me purely for the fact that I was now the youngest Salvatore, not he. Damon warmed to my mother when I was born; he had always wanted a sister. I grew up being protected by Damon, if anyone was to even hint at harming me, Damon was there in an instant protecting me.'

Stefan smiled. 'Do you wish for me to continue?' I nodded. 'Yes.'

'Rosalia turned 15, in the January of 1880, and she soon proved that she was living up to the Salvatore name. She was just as good as Damon and I at all of the things we were expected to do whilst we were growing up. Later that year, December to be precise, our father and Lilla were killed by Katherine. Rosalia was distraught and Damon and I just so.'

'In 1881, Stefan turned me into a vampire. Damon was determined to find Katherine and destroy her for what she had done. Once Damon returned with no luck, we left Italy to travel together.'

'In 1887 Damon left Rosalia and I to travel without him. He would come back to see us every few months. In 1901, Rosalia settled in England, hence her English accent. I carried on travelling and I eventually settled here in MysticFalls. Damon carried on coming back to visit me, he also visited Rosalia. He kept us both up-to-date with each other's news and lives.'

'The last time I saw Rosalia was in 2006. I asked her to come here and visit. I thought she would have come before now, but she did not.' Damon pointed out.

'At least I came. So, Elena, now you know more about me! The 'other' Salvatore!'

Elena laughed and Stefan smiled. 'We missed out the part where Rosalia watched her parents being brutally murdered by Katherine. We only said that Katherine killed them!'

Stefan sighed and shook his head. 'Perhaps Elena didn't want to know that!'

'He also missed out the part where, on the night of my parent's death, you, Damon, were on a pub crawl, getting as drunk as a skunk!' Damon grinned sheepishly at the memory.

'Um, Stefan.' Stefan nodded. 'Yes Rosalia?'

'Is it alright for me to go out into the town and have a look around?' Stefan smiled. 'As long as you don't kill anyone. How about Damon and I meet you at the Mystic Grill at 6?' I grinned. 'Sounds good to me! See you then!' I stood up and flounced out of the house, it felt good to be back with my brothers once more.

**A/N: Comment's and critisism welcome!**


	3. Love At First Sight

**A/N. So this is part one of my Christmas maddness, I have another (more) Christmassy themed chapter to upload next week! Hope you enjoy!**

Rosalia Salvatore walked into the Mystic Grill and looked around, her vampire senses picking up on the un-spoken Christmas cheer and worry. Couples filled the restaurant, enjoying a romantic meal.

* * *

Matt Donovan walked up to the unknown girl by the door and smiled. 'How can I help you?' Rosalia quickly looked up. 'Oh, hi. Um, I'm meant to be meeting my brothers here, but they're not here yet.'

Matt frowned. 'Your brothers? I don't think I've seen you around before.' Rosalia nodded. 'I'm Rosalia Salvatore, and you are?' Matt smiled. 'Matt Donovan. I didn't know Stefan and Damon had a sister.'

Rosalia giggled. 'I'm their half-sister. Yeah, they never really told anyone here. Even Elena didn't know about me until I turned up on their doorstep earlier. She's still getting her head around it.'

Matt grinned. 'I wish my sister was still around. Rosalia nodded. 'Where is she?' Matt's face fell. 'She died.'

Rosalia's face also fell. 'My parents died when I was 16. I know how you feel. I'm very sorry for your loss.'

* * *

Rosalia and Matt were laughing when Damon and Stefan Salvatore walked into the Mystic Grill. They made their way over to where Matt and Rosalia were sat, drinks in hand. 'What has she been telling you about us then Matt?'

Matt and Rosalia turned around to face Damon and Stefan. 'I haven't told him anything Damon!' Damon shrugged, as if to say 'what ever'.

'Anyway Matt, I've got to go. These two are going to give me a guided tour of Mystic Falls!' Damon reeled back in surprise. 'We are!'

'I'll speak to you soon Matt!'

**A/N. Comments and criticism welcome!**


	4. Baby, It's Cold Outside

**A/N. 10th May 2011: here is the slightly revised version of the Christmas chapter that was uploaded at New Year. My good friend and avid fan Kirsten has informed me that this chapter doesn't really make sense, so I'm working on the next chapter that explains the confusion. I hope you enjoy.**

Rosalia Salvatore pulled her coat on and wrapped her scarf around her neck. 'I really can't stay' she told Matt Donovan. 'It's not fair on Damon for him to be left to look after Rebekah all night.' Rosalia smiled weakly as Matt sighed.

'But baby, it's cold outside' He replied, moving closer to Rosalia and putting his arm around her shoulders.

'I've got to go away' Rosalia shrugged away from Matt's arm. 'You know what Damon's like when I'm not home before my curfew, which was over an hour ago.'

'Ah, baby, it's cold outside' Matt sighed as he caught Rosalia's wrist, causing her to turn to face him. 'You'll be freezing out there. Call Damon and stay the night here.'

'This evening has been,' Rosalia smiled as she stared into Matt's deep blue eyes. 'Been hoping that you'd drop in.' Matt pointed out. 'I was going to have to go to work if you didn't.'

'So very nice.' Rosalia finished her sentence and smiled at Matt.

'I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice.' Matt grinned, grabbing Rosalia's hands in his own. 'Matt, my hands are always like ice. I'm a vampire remember.' Rosalia pointed out.

'Rebekah will start to worry' Rosalia pushed her hands against Matt's shoulders in an attempt to escape. 'You know she won't sleep without a bedtime story. She hates it when Damon reads a story; he can't do the right voices.'

'Beautiful, what's your hurry?' Matt questioned Rosalia's reason for leaving.

'Damon will be pacing the floor.' Rosalia sighed. 'I need to get home before he scares Rebekah with his 'funny' faces.'

'Listen to that fireplace roar.' Matt waved a hand towards the electric fire mounted on the wall. 'Matt, the fire is electric, it's just a picture!'

'So really I'd better scurry.' Rosalia moved towards the door, letting her hands drop from Matt's.

'Oh beautiful, please don't hurry.' Matt pulled Rosalia towards him.

'Maybe just a half a drink more.' Rosalia sighed and Matt grinned. 'Why don't you put some records on while I pour' Rosalia smiled. 'Matt, you do not possess any records.'

'The neighbours might think.' Rosalia halted Matt when he pulled her close to his body.

'Oh baby, it's bad out there.' Matt pointed at the window, where a blizzard was blowing. 'I've seen worse.'

'Say, what's in this drink?' Rosalia questioned, swilling the glass around.

'There's no cabs to be had out there.' Matt reasoned. 'I can walk!' Rosalia exclaimed.

'I wish I knew how,' Rosalia whispered into Matt's chest where she could hear his heart beating fast.

'Your eyes are like starlight now.' Matt said, pulling her head up so they looked each other in the eye.

'To break this spell.' Rosalia lowered her head and whispered once more.

'I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell.' Matt took a step back and slowly lifted off Rosalia's hat.

'I ought to say no, no, no, sir.' Rosalia put a finger to Matt's lips to stop him speaking, but he quickly brushed her hand away.

'Mind if I move a little closer?' He questioned before positioning his body closer to Rosalia's.

'At least I'm gonna say that I tried.' Rosalia shrugged before allowing Matt to kiss her.

'What's the sense of hurting my pride.' Matt kissed Rosalia again and held her close.

'I really can't stay.' Rosalia pointed out and stepped away from Matt before she pulled her hat back on.

'Baby don't hold out,' Matt took Rosalia's hands in his own and pulled her close and they began to dance slowly around the room.

'Ahh, but it's cold outside' They spoke in harmony as Matt spun Rosalia around in his arms.

'I simply must go.' Rosalia sighed when she felt that her feet were firmly back on the floor.

'Oh, baby, it's cold outside.' Matt whispered in Rosalia's ear.

'The answer is no.' Rosalia shook her head. 'I really can't stay.'

'You know it's cold outside.' Matt said, clinging onto Rosalia's hand.

'This welcome has been,' Rosalia smiled seductively at Matt before kissing him lightly on the cheek.

'I'm lucky that you dropped in.' Matt kissed Rosalia gently.

'So nice and warm.' Rosalia wrapped her arms around herself, as if imagining hugging someone, and sighed.

'Look out the window at that storm' Matt reached out to hold Rosalia's hand, whilst waving his other hand at the window.

'Elena will be suspicious' Rosalia pointed out, causing Matt to drop her hand in surprise. 'I'm meant to be helping Damon look after her daughter; she won't be pleased if I'm not there when she gets back.'

'Oh, your lips look delicious' Matt pulled Rosalia closer to himself and brushed his fingers over her plump red lips.

'Stefan will be there at the door' Rosalia whispered in Matt's ear.

'Like waves upon a tropical shore' Matt whispered back.

Rosalia giggled. 'Caroline's mind is vicious!' Matt laughed at Rosalia.

'Eww, your lips are delicious' Matt whispered, kissing Rosalia lightly.

'Well maybe just a slice of cake more' Rosalia shrugged as Matt handed a slice of chocolate cake to her. Rosalia retaliated by squashing a slice of cake in Matt's hair.

'Never such a blizzard before' Matt said, wrapping his scarf around his neck and reaching for his coat.

'I've got to go home' Rosalia sighed, reaching into her coat pockets and putting on her gloves.

'Ah, baby, you would freeze out there'

'Say, lend me a comb?' Rosalia asked, pulling her hat off her head, causing her flame red hair to explode in a mass of curls.

'You know it's up to your knees out there' Matt ignored Rosalia's question.

'You've really been grand' Rosalia said as she stepped into her long boots.

'I thrill when you touch my hand' Matt shuddered as he held onto her hand.

'But don't you see' Rosalia giggled.

'How can you do this thing to me' Matt stepped closer and held Rosalia's body close to his own.

'There's bound to be talk tomorrow' Rosalia said with a script look on her face, waving Matt away from her.

'Making my life long sorrow' Matt caressed Rosalia's face.

'At least there will plenty implied' Rosalia shrugged.

'If you caught pneumonia and died' Matt held Rosalia closer as she tried to move towards the door.

'I really can't stay' Rosalia broke free from Matt's arms and opened the door to go outside, where the blizzard had stopped.

'Get over that old out' Matt closed the door before Rosalia could step outside.

'Ah but it's cold outside' They whispered in harmony as Matt re-opened the door and pulled Rosalia outside. Once outside, Matt held Rosalia close and kissed her just as the snow started to fall once more.

**A/N. Comments and criticism welcome.**


	5. Look Into My Eyes

**Was ist das? A new chapter? Hooray! Thanks to Kirsten for begging me to write! So, here goes, Part 5: Look Into My Eyes.**

**Rosalia Salvatore**

I curled up in Matt's arms on the sofa whilst Rebekah played on the floor in front of the fire. Stefan and Elena are out having dinner with Jenna and Alaric whilst Damon is who-knows-where with Caroline. Rebekah looks just like her mother, but with her father's startling eyes. She's three years old, half human half vampire and one of the cutest toddlers ever. I look up at Matt, his blue eyes sparkling in the fire light. 'Look into my eyes.' I whisper in his ear, and stroke his cheek as he does so. The look of longing in his eyes is unmistakeable as he smiles at me. He wants a child of our own, and so do I. Rebekah walks over to us and curls up in my arms, her small body fitting perfectly in the space. Soon, her breathing is regular as she sleeps, visions of sugar-plums dancing in her head. Matt smiles down at me as I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

**Matt Donovan**

Rosalia's sparkling green eyes slowly close as she drifts off to sleep. I let my thoughts wander as Rebekah smiled contently in Rosalia's arms. I wish we, Rosalia and I, could have something as perfect as Rebekah. But we never will have a child of our own, seeing as Rosalia is a vampire. I know we could adopt, but that just isn't the same. Rosalia feels the same, I can tell from the look in her eyes, and I know she can tell how I feel from the look of longing in my eyes whenever I see Stefan, Elena and Rebekah together.


	6. Today Was A Fairytale

******Thanks to Kirsten for this chapter, she had the idea and wrote it out, then emailed it to me and asked my thoughts, I said yes and edited it, so here it is! Based of 'Today was a fairytale' by Taylor Swift.**

**'Today was a ****fairy tale, you were the prince,  
I used to be a damsel in distress.  
You took me by the hand, and you picked me up at six.  
Today was a fairy tale, today was a fairy tale.'**

Each day with Matt is another part of our fairy tale in which he is the prince and I am the damsel in distress that becomes a princess (even if I am a one-hundred-and-forty-five year old vampire). His hand feels so right in mine; as if it's where it belongs. Every Wednesday he picks me up at six and takes me out to dinner.

**'Today was a ****fairy tale, I wore a dress,  
You wore a dark grey t-shirt.  
You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess.  
Today was a fairy tale.'**

On our first date, the first day of our fairy tale, I was wearing jeans and a simple long sleeve baseball top and he wore a dark grey t-shirt. Damon let Matt in that morning and I woke up to him telling me I looked beautiful even though I looked like a mess.

**'Time slows down whenever you're around****,  
But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me.  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there. It must have been the way.  
Today was a fairy tale.  
It must have been the way.  
Today was a fairy tale.'**

When I'm around Matt it's like everything is going in slow motion and it feels like there's magic in the air (which isn't such an unusual feeling seeing as Bonnie's a witch). When he kisses me it's like fireworks going off in my head. I fell in love with Matt the first time I ever saw him at the Mystic Grill the day I arrived.

**'Today was a ****fairy tale.  
You've got a smile that takes me to another planet.  
Every move you make, everything you say is right.  
Today was a fairy tale.'**

When Matt smiles it's like being sent to another planet where his smile is the sun, his eyes gleaming as a grin spreads across his face at the sight of me. To me, every move Matt makes and every word he says is right, nothing he does can be wrong.

**'Today was a ****fairy tale.  
All that I can say is now it's getting so much clearer.  
Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face.  
Today was a fairy tale.'**

Everything in my life is becoming so much clearer, like how Stefan felt with Elena; wanting to love her with all he had but not wanting to drag her into this dangerous world. From the time I was turned until the time I met Matt nothing made perfect sense, there was always something I didn't quite understand.

**'Time slows down whenever you're around****,  
But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me.  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there. It must have been the way.  
Today was a fairy tale.  
It must have been the way.  
Today was a fairy tale.**

**Time slows down whenever you're around.  
I can feel my heart, its beating in my chest,  
Did you feel it?  
I can't put this down.'**

Whenever I am near him I can feel my dead heart beating so fast in my chest and I wonder sometimes if he can feel it too, and hear it even without a vampires hearing.

**'But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me****.  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there.  
It must have been the way.**

**But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me.  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there . It must have been the way.  
Today was a fairy tale.  
It must have been the way.  
Today was a fairy tale.  
Today was a fairy tale.'**

I know that we have a long time left together to complete our fairy tale, whether as a vampire and a human, or both as vampires. Matt is my soul mate, no one can deny.


	7. You're My Best Friend

**A/N: Yes, I know it's been awhile, but I've been really busy these past few weeks. Anyway, I've had this chapter sitting around half written for about a month now, and now I've finished it and here it is! **

**Tyler Lockwood**

My heart pounded as I raced home. I was already late for the ball being held to honour Rosalia Salvatore, the younger sister of Damon and Stefan, who had arrived in town some three months earlier.

As I made it to the front door, I was stopped in my tracks at the sight of a stunning girl, only a bit younger than myself. She smiled as I passed before I promptly bumped into Caroline and Damon. After hurriedly asking if they had seen my mom, I scurried off in the direction they had pointed.

My mother was talking to a flawlessly beautiful red-head, whose back was facing me, so I could not see her face, but I presumed she was Rosalia, so I smoothed down my shirt and carried on over to where they were standing.

**Rosalia Salvatore**

Carol Lockwood stopped talking and looked over my shoulder. I turned around and was face to face with Tyler Lockwood, resident werewolf.

Carol's smile faded as she took in the way me and Tyler were glaring at each other, unaware of the reason for our hatred. I had promised myself I would not let my hatred of Tyler spoil the evening, but it's hard to not be angry at the guy who nearly killed your brother.

'Matt!' Mrs Lockwood's voice rang out as Tyler and I turned to look at him. Matt was wearing a simple black suit and bowtie which set off his honey blonde hair and stunning blue eyes.

**Tyler Lockwood**

Matt came over to us, put his arm gently around Rosalia's waist, and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Rosalia blushed, something I thought impossible for a vampire. My mom shot me a confused look and I shrugged in return.

**Matt Donovan**

Carol's questioning glance and Tyler's shrug didn't go unnoticed by myself and Rosalia, who shifted uneasily under my arm. 'Rosalia's my girlfriend.' I answered their unspoken confusion. 'We've been together since just after she came to town. ' Carol smiled, but Tyler seemed in a world of his own.

**Rosalia Salvatore**

I followed Tyler's gaze as he stared longingly over my shoulder. I released myself from Matt's arm and turned around. 'Kirsten!' My best friend picked up the end of her dress and ran over to meet me, throwing herself into my arms when she had crossed the length of the room. Her short, black hair bounced against her neck as she took in Matt, Tyler and Carol's confused starts. 'Tyler, Matt, Carol, meet Kirsten, my best friend!'

**A/N: So, what do you think?**


	8. Getting To Know You

**A/N: It's been a while since I updated, and I apologise. I've been really busy. I'm hoping to get a few more chapters up in the next few weeks. Enjoy Chapter 8, Getting To Know You!**

'Meet Kirsten, my best friend.'

The words registered slowly with Matt, Carol and Tyler. Rosalia and Kirsten just smiled, unable to contain their excitement at seeing each other again.

'Your best friend?' Tyler questioned. 'Yes.' Rosalia replied sharply. Tyler leant forward and whispered in Rosalia's ear. 'But she's human.' Rosalia reeled back in shock.

'And what does that have to do with it, you filthy mutt?'

The whole room turned to stare at the commotion and their gazes followed Rosalia as she stormed out of the room as fast as she could, whilst not using her vampire speed, as Kirsten followed swiftly behind.

Tyler looked at Matt. 'What did I do?' Matt grimaced and shook his head in disappointment. 'You insulted her. '

Tyler opened his mouth to apologize, but Matt whipped his hand up to silence him. 'Follow me.' Matt nodded his head in the direction of the gardens, and the two men walked outside.

Matt turned to face Tyler as they strolled through the gardens. 'You insulted Rosalia, but what's worse is that you insulted her humanity. Rosalia tries so hard to keep a grip on humanity, and Kirsten is all part of her humanity. Rosalia is really sensitive, you of all people should know that. You dated Caroline and those two are very similar!'

Tyler smiled meekly. 'I'm sorry. I really am. But I'm also confused. How does Kirsten help Rosalia keep a grip on her humanity?'

'Kirsten is a descendant of Rosalia's childhood friend, when she was human, but she is also a doppelganger of her ancestor. Does that make sense now?'

'Yeah, Thanks for explaining. '

By this point, the two men had walked around to the front of the house, where Kirsten and Rosalia sat on the steps, Kirsten holding Rosalia as she sobbed. The girls looked up as Tyler cleared his throat. 'I'm sorry, I really am. I do not think sometimes, and I did not mean to insult you like that. Sorry.'

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review?**


	9. New Additions

**A/N: Hi everybody! I know it's been a while, but chapter nine is finally here! Enjoy!**

**-Rosalia Salvatore-**

Ugh, werewolf. That horrid stench can only mean one thing, Tyler Lockwood is approaching.

I rush to open the door so that no one else has a chance to, but seeing as Damon and Caroline are doing who knows what, it's only Stefan and Elena I have to worry about! But even they aren't here at the moment, so it's just Rebekah and I.

As I pull the door open, a child-sized tornado grabs onto my legs. 'Rebekah!' I reach down to pick her up so she is sat on my hip, just as Tyler comes into view. Not far behind him, Matt, Kirsten, Jeremy and Bonnie are all awkwardly looking at the scene unfolding ahead of them. Matt catches my eye, a look of longing as he takes in my joy of holding Rebekah.

Rebekah squirms in my arms as she reaches forwards towards Tyler. 'Un Tywer!' she giggles joyfully as I pass her to Tyler.

'Hey Bekah! Rose.' Tyler smiles as Rebekah pokes him on the nose. 'Hi.' Tyler looks around awkwardly as the others reach the house. 'Matt? Can you look after Rebekah for a bit? I'm going to go for a quick walk with Tyler.' Matt's face looks puzzled before he smiles and say's 'Sure!'

Bonnie takes Rebekah from Tyler's arms as they file into the house. I close the door behind me as I follow Tyler into the woods. Tyler stops suddenly and I almost go flying into the back of him, as my mind races ahead of my feet.

'Rosalia?' Tyler's voice is shaking, much like the hand he had stretched out towards me. 'I want to ask your permission to ask Kirsten on a date.'

My jaw drops, and Tyler puts his outstretched hand onto my shoulder. 'A-are you okay?' I nod and smile.

'Yes, you have my permission to ask Kirsten out on a date. You didn't have to ask you know.'

Tyler smiles widely and embraces me in a giant hug. 'I didn't want you to feel left out. I know how much Kirsten means to you.'

* * *

Across the room, Kirsten and Tyler are deep in conversation as Matt and I snuggle up together with Stefan, Elena and Rebekah grinning madly on the opposite sofa as Rebekah recites her favourite poem 'Soloman Grundy', complete with elaborate arm movements. Bonnie and Jeremy are sharing an armchair whilst Damon and Caroline are curled up at the other end of the sofa to me and Matt.

* * *

'Yes! I will!' Kirsten jumps up from the sofa in excitement. As she jumps up and down, I smile at Matt.

'Tyler and I are going on a date!' In her excitement, Kirsten trips over her own feet and lands on Tyler's lap, causing him to jump in shock.

I stand up and clap my hands. 'Everyone, I have a plan!' Matt, Bonnie, Jeremy, Caroline, Damon, Elena, Stefan, Tyler and Kirsten all turn to look at me whilst Rebekah plonks herself down on the floor to play with her toys.

'I think we should all go on dates tomorrow night. I know we'd have to find someone to look after Rebekah, but it would be really fun!'

* * *

After much discussion, it is decided that tomorrow night, Matt and I, Caroline and Damon, Elena and Stefan, Bonnie and Jeremy will all go on dates as well as Tyler and Kirsten.

**A/N: So what do you think? **


	10. Date Night

_**A/N: Chapter Ten is finally here! Think of it as a Christmas present, if you celebrate Christmas! Have a great Holiday, and Happy New Year!**_

**-Matt Donovan-**

'Rosie?' Rosalia Salvatore turns to stare at me, her flame red hair a mass of curls as she struggles to wipe the food from her nieces face.

'Seriously, whose idea was this?' She grins, whilst Rebekah wriggles into her arms.

Let me explain the situation: tonight is date night, the night when all of us couples go on dates. Rosie and I decided on a quiet night in, which Stefan and Elena took to mean that we were willing to look after Rebekah.

That's how we came to the moment when Rosalia and I stared into each other's eyes and had an unspoken conversation that went along the lines of "I want children." Smile. "So do I."

**-Damon Salvatore-**

Seriously, how did I end up married to such an amazing woman? That's right. Me, Damon Salvatore. Married. I can find no faults with Caroline, my beautiful bride. She completes me, and I complete her, or so she tells me.

So that is how we ended up here tonight, sat shivering on a picnic rug by the side of some lake in the middle of who-knows-where. If only we had followed Stefan's lead and gone to The Grill for the night!

**-Stefan Salvatore-**

Elena frowned again, her perfect face crumpling under the frustration of not knowing what would happen tonight. "Rebekah will be fine, it's Matt and Rosie I'm more worried about!" I joked, trying to smooth out Elena's frowning face. She pulled a face at me, the flames next to us illuminating her brown eyes, so I pulled her head close to mine and planted a short kiss on her plum lips.

**-Bonnie Bennett-Gilbert-**

Jeremy's arm flopped around my shoulders and his head rested on my arm. Soon, gentle snores were coming from him and I resisted the urge to laugh as Alaric's head fell onto Jenna's lap on the other sofa. Alaric's head jerked up as it met with Jenna's lap and he looked around, hoping that none had seen. He spotted me trying not to laugh and started to laugh, causing me to explode into a fit of laughter. Jenna and Jeremy sat up, looking surprised, though slightly annoyed that they had fallen asleep.

**-Kirsten Montgomery-**

Tyler's hand rested lightly in my own as we walked slowly down the road, swaying as we went, the excitement of the night bubbling inside of us. Tyler had not stopped smiling all night as he had taken me from place to place, from The Grill to his house and back again. We had waved Damon and Caroline off as they headed of on a romantic picnic, Tyler joking that they would freeze to death! Stefan and Elena had watched from the other side of The Grill as we ate, shoving food into each other's mouths.

**-Rosalia Salvatore-**

I lay with Matt's cold hands wrapped around my waist, his steady breathing in my ear. I smiled, knowing what would happen within the next few minutes. Matt kissed the side of my face as he woke up, having heard footsteps outside our door. As if right on cue, the door creaked open, tiny running footsteps got louder as the small bundle got closer and suddenly a small tornado bounced up onto our bed. "Rebekah!" Matt and I exclaimed. A delicate giggle came through the darkness as Rebekah burrowed between Matt and me. I turned over to come face to face with Rebekah's face with her dazzling green eyes, an exact copy of my eyes, of Damon's eyes, and most importantly, of her father's eyes.

**-Caroline Forbes-Salvatore-**

Damon opened the door quietly, not wanting to disturb Matt, Rosalia, and most importantly, Rebekah. As we stepped into the house and closed the door behind us, we realised that our quietness was unnecessary as we could hear the laughter of Matt, Rosalia and Rebekah streaming from upstairs. Damon raced up the stairs, taking them two at a time as I followed close behind. We stopped outside of Matt and Rosalia's room, laughing at the scene before our eyes. Matt was sat on the floor; Rebekah perched on his shoulders whilst Rosalia sat on the bed in hysterics. "How did this happen?" Damon asked, entering the room. "Well," Rosalia said though her laughter. "Rebekah decided it would be a good idea to scare Matt, and so she did, he rolled out of bed in surprise and Rebekah climbed onto his shoulders!" Damon and I looked at each other, resisting the urge to laugh.

**-Elena Salvatore-**

Stefan smiled as he listened intently to what Damon was saying on the other end of the phone. From what I could understand, they had arrived home to find Matt, Rosalia and Rebekah laughing, and Matt sat on the floor, having been scared by Rebekah. Stefan hung up, and shook his head in disbelief. "Sounds like our night has been quite boring!"

**-Tyler Lockwood-**

Ah, Kirsten. Where to I begin? She's perfect, and she accepts me for what I am. Her eyes are like starlight and her voice is like a thousand bells to me. I hope we can last, together. Hopefully forever.

**-Alaric Saltzman-**

The look on Jenna and Jeremy's faces was priceless as they woke up to find Bonnie and myself in hysterics. Jeremy stood up, pulled a face at Bonnie and wandered upstairs and Bonnie quickly followed, after a hurried "goodnight" in my direction. Jenna yawned, so I turned off the TV, gave her a peck on the cheek, stood up and scooped Jenna up in my arms and carried her up the stairs to our bedroom. All in a good night.

**_A/N: Thanks for reading!_**


	11. What if the inlaws bite?

_**A/N: Two chapters in one day? It's a miracle! There may even be a third chapter posted today! Enjoy!**_

**-Matt Donovan-**

Rebekah ambushed me the moment I stepped through the door, having just returned home from work, already I knew that she thought of me as part of her family. I smiled as I picked her up as Damon shut the door behind me.

Stefan greeted me with a smile as I walked into the living room carrying Rebekah in my arms with Damon following close behind. Rebekah tapped me on the shoulder, which had quickly become her special signal for 'down'.

I carefully put Rebekah down on the rug and took my place on the sofa opposite Damon and Stefan.

'I think you know what I want to ask. I know I should be asking Rosalia's father, but seeing as he isn't around, I thought I would ask you.' Stefan and Damon nodded as I paused.

'Damon, Stefan. I wish to ask for your permission to ask your sister for her hand in marriage.'

Damon and Stefan smiled as Rebekah clambered up onto my knee. 'Yes.' Damon nodded with his permission. 'Stefan?' I whispered. A big grin spread across Stefan's face as he stood up and crossed the space between himself and me. I hoisted Rebekah up so she was safely sat on my hip and stood up. Stefan pulled me into a bear hug which caused Rebekah to start giggling madly. I almost missed Stefan's 'Yes!' due to the noise Rebekah was making in my ear. 'Yes, you can marry Rosalia!' Stefan grinned once Rebekah had quieted down.

'Now all I have to do is ask Rosalia. I think I have the perfect way to ask her.' Rebekah's small hands clapped together as she took in all of our grinning faces.

_**A/N: Thanks for reading!**_


	12. Love Story

_**A/N: I hope you are ready for what was one of my favourite chapters to write! Based off 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift.**_

'**We were both young when I first saw you**  
**I close my eyes**  
**and the flashback starts**  
**I'm standing there**  
**on a balcony in summer air'**

Rosalia and Matt stood in the kitchen at the Salvatore house, Matt pacing slowly as Rosalia sang along to the radio as she cooked, her voice like bells.

'**See the lights**  
**See the party, the ball gowns**  
**I see you make your way through the crowd**  
**And say hello, little did I know'**

Matt grinned; he was glad this song had come onto the radio, and that he had managed to get Rosalia in the room at the same time!

'**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles**  
**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**  
**And I was crying on the staircase**  
**Begging you please don't go, and I said'**

Rosalia paused, she turned around and grabbed Matt by the hand, then, the two of them danced around the room in time to the music.

'**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**  
**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run**  
**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**  
**It's a love story baby just say yes'**

Rosalia stopped singing as Matt kissed her. They both smiled, and Rosalia continued to sing.

'**So I sneak out to the garden to see you**

**We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew**  
**So close your eyes**  
**Escape this town for a little while'**

The two of them danced out through the open door onto the garden terrace. Matt smiled as he spotted Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy, Jenna, Alaric, Tyler, Kirsten, Damon, Caroline and Rebekah playing cricket on the lawn.

**'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter****  
****And my daddy said stay away from Juliet****  
****But you were everything to me****  
****I was begging you please don't go and I said'**

Rosalia and Matt waltzed back into the kitchen, turned, and went back out onto the garden terrace.

**'Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone****  
****I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run****  
****You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess****  
****It's a love story baby just say yes'**

Rosalia sat down on the bench and Matt sat by her side. He draped his arm around her shoulders and she rested her head on his chest.

**'Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel****  
****This love is difficult, but it's real****  
****Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess****  
****It's a love story baby just say yes'**

Rosalia was still singing, and Matt was humming with her, smiling broadly at the antics going on down on the lawn. Damon was accusing Stefan of cheating, and they were arguing playfully in the middle of the game.

'**I got tired of waiting****  
****Wondering if you were ever coming around****  
****My faith in you is fading****  
****When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said'**

Rosalia spotted what was going on down on the lawn and began to grin as she sang.

**'Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone****  
****I keep waiting for you but you never come****  
****Is this in my head? I don't know what to think****  
****He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring'**

Matt stood up in front of the bench, turned around and knelt before Rosalia, reaching into his back pocket as he knelt. The others down on the lawn stopped what they were doing and turned to watch.

'**And said,'**

Rosalia stopped singing as Matt opened the small box in his hands. Rosalia gasped as she saw the beautiful red garnet ring. Matt smiled, and started to sing.

'**Marry me Rosie****  
****You'll never have to be alone****  
****I love you and that's all I really know****  
****I talked to your brothers, go pick out a white dress****  
****It's a love story baby just say yes'**

Rosalia's smile grew bigger as she took in what Matt had just asked. "Marry me?" Matt whispered.

_**A/N: And what do we think happens next? You'll have to wait to find out!**_


	13. Just Say Yes

**A/N: Do we all remember what happened last chapter? I loved writing this chapter, and I hope you enjoy reading it!**

'_**Marry me Rosie**_

_**You'll never have to be alone**__**  
**__**I love you and that's all I really know**__**  
**__**I talked to your brothers, go pick out a white dress**__**  
**__**It's a love story baby just say yes'**_

_Rosalia's smile grew bigger as she took in what Matt had just asked. "Marry me?" Matt whispered._**  
**

Rosalia grinned and nodded. Matt slid the ring out of the box and onto Rosalia's finger as she squealed with excitement. The others down on the lawn smiled, and ran towards the terrace as Matt enclosed Rosalia in a big hug, kissing her as he did so.

Matt and Rosalia broke apart, and were congratulated by Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremy, Damon, Caroline, Tyler, Jenna and Alaric. Rebekah had come running up with the others, falling over a few times, but picking herself back up with a never-ending smile on her face. She sat on the terrace clapping her small hands excitedly, not really understanding what was going on, but enjoying herself none the less.

Kirsten had come over with the others, but stood to one side, a sad smile on her face. Tyler noticed this, and after he had congratulated Matt and Rosalia, he walked slowly over to Kirsten and put his arm around her. "What's the matter?" he asked Kirsten quietly. Kirsten shrugged, "I guess I just don't want to lose my best friend." Tyler considered what Kirsten had said for a moment before replying. "Don't think of it as losing Rosalia, think of it as gaining Matt. You don't want to make Rosalia feel bad about getting married, do you?"

Kirsten sighed, "I want her to be happy, but it's like I've only just got her back, I don't want to lose her again!" Tyler wrapped his arms around Kirsten as she began to cry, Rosalia heard Tyler's comforting whispers, and moved over to where Tyler and Kirsten were. "Kirsten? What's wrong?" Kirsten looked up from Tyler's shoulder and smiled weakly. "I don't want to lose you again Rosalia. I've only just got you back."

Rosalia smiled, "You're not losing me. Anyway, I, we, Matt and I. We want you to help us plan the wedding! You'll have to work with Caroline though, please don't let her go to mad with it!"


	14. Keep Holding On

**A/N: I really didn't enjoy writing this chapter at times, but at others I enjoyed it, knowing that this is a major point in the tale of Matt and Rosalia. I hope you enjoy.**

**-Matt Donovan-**

I quickly tidied away the papers on the table as Rosalia walked into the kitchen. "You ready?" she said, her face giving away how excited she was. We were about to leave to visit Bonnie, to see if she could help us with a small problem we had. Rosalia's hand slipped into mine as we walked through the living room and out into the hallway before leaving the house and strolling to the Gilbert House where Bonnie and Jeremy lived.

It only seemed like five minutes since I had proposed to Rosalia and she had said yes, when in fact it had been just over a month. A lot had changed in that month, we'd both realised how much we wanted children, and although we knew that we could adopt, we wanted to know for certain that there was no way we could have a child that was biologically ours, both of ours. Bonnie had said that she would help, and had spent most of the past month looking for a solution.

I knocked loudly on the front door and Bonnie answered within a matter of seconds. She ushered us in and led us through to the living room, where Rosalia and I waited anxiously until Bonnie returned from the kitchen with a tray of drinks.

**-Bonnie Bennett-Gilbert-**

I tried to prolong telling Matt and Rosalia what I had discovered, that there was no way that they could have a child that was biologically theirs. Well, according to the 28 Grimoire's I had looked through there was not. This did not stop me though. I was continuing to look, but I did not want to get Matt and Rosalia's hopes up.

**-Rosalia Salvatore-**

I could tell from Bonnie's face that it was bad news, that there was not any way for Matt and me to have a child together. "Are you sure?" Matt whispered in disbelief, "I mean, there must be some sort of spell? Right?" Bonnie shook her head, and Matt looked at me with a look on his face that I only ever saw when he spoke about his deceased sister, Vicky, a look of loss and longing.

* * *

**One Month Later – 23****rd**** May 2011**

**-Rosalia Salvatore-**

My phone vibrated in my pocket, and I hurried from the room to answer it. "Hello?" came Bonnie's voice from the other end of the line. "Hi Bonnie." I replied, a hint of sadness in my voice.

"Rosie? Are you alone? No one else is in the room, are they?" I shut the door behind me. "No. Why do you ask?" Bonnie laughed. "Because I've found something, but I don't know if it'll work. You can't tell anyone. Can you meet me at the Church ruins in twenty minutes?" I smiled. "Yes, I'll meet you there."

**-Bonnie Bennett-Gilbert-**

I checked my bag again, making sure that I had everything that I needed. I glanced at my watch, listening for Rosalia's footsteps on the hard ground. It had been exactly two months since Matt had proposed to Rosalia, and it was the 23rd May, seven years since Jeremy had lost his parents. Today seemed to be the right day for this, knowing that Grayson and Miranda had thought of Matt as family, ever since the first time Elena introduced him to them.

**-Rosalia Salvatore-**

I spotted Bonnie crouched on the hard ground, her head bent over a book, which from the distance looked like it was from around the time that I was born, making it one of the younger Grimoire's that Bonnie owned. "Hey." I smiled as I drew closer. Bonnie looked up and replied. "Hey. I have no idea if this'll work, but if it does, it'll be a miracle." I nodded, understanding just how much Bonnie wanted this to work.

**-Bonnie Bennett-Gilbert-**

Rosalia gulped down the brown sludge that I had made as to the instructions in my Grimoire. I murmured the enchantment that had been hurriedly scribbled in the book, in handwriting very close to that of Rosalia. I would ask her about that later.

* * *

**Three Hours Later**

**-Matt Donovan-**

I walked into the bedroom that Rosalia and I shared, looking forward to a nice long shower and getting into bed with Rosalia. But the moment I entered the room, I was entangled in Rosalia's pale and delicate arms. "Hey Matt," she smiled, with the voice she used when she wanted something. "How about some fun?" With that, she flung me down onto the bed and started kissing me, knowing how I would react.

**-Rosalia Salvatore-**

That was it, the deed was done. Matt lay peacefully in the bed beside me, his chest rising and falling as he slept. Now it was only a matter of time.

* * *

**6****th**** June 2011**

**-Matt Donovan- **

Rosalia slept quietly as I crept from the room. I made my way down the stairs not wanting to disturb any of the other occupants of the house. I slipped quietly into the kitchen where I scribbled _I'm Sorry_ on the first piece of paper I saw. I left the paper on the table and went out into the hallway, picking up the bag I had packed earlier and left the house, closing the door behind me. I sat in my car, turned on the engine and started to drive, not knowing where I was headed.

**-Rosalia Salvatore-**

I awoke to the sound of a car moving away from the house. I thought nothing of it, until I turned over to find Matt gone. I raced down the stairs and into the kitchen, spotting the note on the table almost immediately. _I'm Sorry_ it read, in Matts scrawled handwriting. I stared in disbelief, fighting the urge to scream. Tears streamed down my face, a feeling of nausea deep in my stomach. I thought it was just the shock, until I found myself struggling not to throw up. _Oh Lord_, I thought, _this is just what I need_.

**-Bonnie Bennett-Gilbert-**

"Rosie? Elena?" I called into the dark hallway. Elena appeared from around the living room doorway, and motioned for me to follow her. "I've sent the boys to look for Matt; Rebekah is still upstairs, playing with her toys." I nodded as I followed Elena into the downstairs cloakroom, where Rosalia sat in floods of tears.

**-Elena Salvatore-**

I tried not to cry as Rosalia looked up, her face the epitome of desperation and sadness. I sat down next to her, holding her tightly in my arms, just as my mother had held me as a child. "I've done three tests Bonnie, and they all say the same." Bonnie's face twitched, she wanted to smile, but couldn't given Rosalia's misery. "Matt's gone when I need him the most."

**-Rosalia Salvatore-**

Elena's arm tightened around my shoulders. "He'll come back. He'll listen to Tyler, who's already left him about a billion voicemails." Bonnie crouched down on my other side, and whispered in my ear, "He won't be gone long; he loves you too much to leave you forever."

I smiled slightly, "But how am I going to tell everyone?" Elena and Bonnie shrugged, almost in perfect harmony. "Just tell them outright, that's how I did it." Elena suggested. "But you had Stefan to support you. I don't have Matt."

**-Bonnie Bennett-Gilbert-**

"You have Elena and me. Don't tell them today. We'll call everybody together tomorrow, how about that?" Rosalia nodded, "That sounds like a plan."

* * *

**7****th**** June 2011**

**-Rosalia Salvatore-**

The living room was full of people. Damon, Caroline, Elena, Stefan, Jenna, Alaric, Bonnie, Jeremy, Kirsten and Tyler all sat waiting impatiently to hear what I had to say. "I'm pregnant!" My voice rang out through the room, which was filled with a stunned silence. The first to respond was Alaric; "My little baby, all grown up!" Alaric's response startled me, I hadn't known that he thought of me as his own daughter. But then again, I thought of him as a father figure, so maybe I had known how he felt all along. Damon and Stefan leaped up from the sofa where they were sat and flung their arms around me. "We're going to be uncles!" They yelled in unison.

Kirsten was the last to congratulate me, and Matt in a way. She was trying not to cry, knowing how much having a child meant to me. "It'll be okay. I'm not going to abandon you for the baby. He, or she, will think of you as an aunt as much as I think of you as a sister." Kirsten smiled. "Do you really mean that?" I nodded, "yes. Anyway, Stefan and Elena already owe me months' worth of babysitting!"

**-Matt Donovan-**

I turned my phone on for the first time since I had left the house the day before. I had over 200 voicemails, some from Tyler, others from Rosie, Damon, Stefan, Elena and all of our other friends. I knew I shouldn't have left, but I just couldn't cope with looking at Rosalia every day, knowing that I couldn't give her what she wanted the most. A family of her own.


	15. Six Months Later

**A/N: I kind of love this chapter, as I wrote it nearly a year ago, having not actually written chapters 6-14, I was glad that I knew where this story was going. As a side note, welcome to the half way mark in this story!**

**-Rosalia Salvatore-**

'Alaric Saltzman!' I exclaimed as he once again sat staring at the door of the Mystic Grill, as if he was waiting for a certain person to walk in through the door. I shook my head in mock disgust as he downed another glass of scotch, Ugh, alcohol, I haven't been able to stand even the smell of the stuff ever since… well, never mind.

I heard the door open before I heard Alaric's sharp intake of breath, and that is when the scent hit me. I turned my head quickly to see Matt Donovan, my absentee fiancé, standing in the doorway, looking for someone. He started to head over to where Alaric and I were seated at the bar and I glanced wide eyed at Alaric. 'Do I look okay, I mean, you cannot tell, can you?' Alaric shook his head in answer to my question. 'Alaric, how do I tell him?' Alaric shrugged. 'tell him how you told everyone else.' I gulped just as Matt came into hearing range of me and Alaric's hushed conversation.

'Hey.' He stated simply. 'Hey! You've been gone for three months and all you say is hey?' With this, I stood up and threw myself into his welcoming arms, casting a worried look over his shoulder at Alaric. Alaric nodded.

'Matt?' I gestured for him to sit down before sitting down myself. 'Yes?' he responded. 'I have something to tell you.' Matt frowned, and then nodded for me to carry on. 'Six months ago, you proposed. Five months ago we discussed having children and went to see Bonnie to find out if she could do anything. She could not. For the next month, unbeknownst to us, she scoured all of her Grimoire's to find some way of helping us. Four months ago, she called me, and after making me promise I would not tell anyone, not even you, she told me that she had found a way for us to have children. She did not know if it would work, but I was willing to give it a go.'

Matt smiled as I paused, encouraging me to continue. 'Three months ago I woke up to find you gone and a note saying 'I'm sorry' on the kitchen table. I also found out that day that,' I paused and looked up at Matt. 'I'm pregnant.'

Matt's jaw dropped as the news sank in. 'I'm going to be a dad?' I nodded as a grin spread across my face. 'Yes, yes you are!'


	16. Keeping Secrets

**A/N: Sorry it's been awhile, but here you go - Chapter 16, Keeping Secrets.**

**-Caroline Forbes-Salvatore-**

"How? How is it possible?" I exclaimed to Damon. "How is it possible that they can have a child but we can't?" Damon shrugged. "I don't know."

**-Damon Salvatore-**

Caroline sighed and sank down onto the sofa. "It just isn't fair!" I resisted the urge to smile as she stared at me. "Caroline, perhaps we should go and talk to Bonnie. I have a feeling that she has something to do with all this." Caroline shrugged, "I don't know. Matt and Rosalia are so happy, I don't want to spoil it. "

I pulled Caroline up and encased her in my arms. "You wouldn't be spoiling it! Matt and Rosalia love you to pieces Caroline, you're their family!"

**-Caroline Forbes-Salvatore-**

"I know. Wait, what's that noise?" I put a finger over Damon's lips to stop him from talking as I listened to sounds of laughter and raised voices. As I moved my finger from his lips, Damon laughed. "It's Matt and Rosalia! I wonder what they are up to."

**-Matt Donovan-**

It was one morning about two weeks after my return and I lay curled up in the duvet covers, trying to sleep as Rosalia studied herself in the mirror. Just as I had dropped off, Rosalia shook me awake.

"Matt!"

"Wha-?" I mumbled sleepily. Rosalia shook me even harder, making me sit up, wide awake.

"I think I'm showing!"

"You look as thin as ever."

"Matt! Tell me I look fat okay!"

"Okay Rosie, you look fat."

"Oh! Thanks!" Rosie laughed as I hit her with a pillow.

**-Rosalia Salvatore-**

"Ow!" Matt yelled as I whacked him across the face with a pillow. As Matt pulled me close to him and kissed me, the door burst open, to reveal Damon and Caroline. I jumped away from Matt and turned to show Damon and Caroline my stomach.

"Damon! Caroline! Look! I think I'm showing!"

Damon and Caroline smiled as Stefan and Elena appeared in the doorway having heard my exclamation. Damon and Stefan encased me in a bear hug as Caroline and Elena smiled at each other, glad that I was so happy.

* * *

**Two hours later**

**-Bonnie Bennett- Gilbert -**

"Bonnie!" Rosie exclaimed as she opened the door. "Look, I'm showing!"

I couldn't help but laugh at how excited she was – and the fact that Jeremy and I also had some exciting news of our own. "I'm pregnant!"

Rosie suddenly stopped waving her arms at me but the massive grin stayed on her face. "Really!?" I grinned. "Yes, really!"

"Damon! Stefan! Elena! Caroline!"

"What?" They shout in chorus as they come into the hallway.

"Bonnie and Jeremy are expecting!"

Elena squeals with joy. "I'm going to be an aunt!"

Rosie coughs. Elena smiles. "Twice!"

Caroline reaches out to hug me, whilst Stefan steps forward to shake Jeremy's hand, who had just appeared from the car.

"So, how far along are you?" Elena asks excitedly.

"I'm two months along, so not as far along as Rosalia. But, I have a feeling that it's going to be a boy."

Jeremy puts his arm round my shoulders and gives them a slight squeeze as he kisses me on the cheek.

**-Rosalia Salvatore-**

Caroline turned to Damon and smiled weakly.

"Why is everyone getting pregnant but me?" She whispered, forgetting that everybody could hear her.

"Because they're lucky, and maybe because of a bit of witchcraft." Damon glares at Bonnie and me, and we can no longer keep it a secret.

"All right. I admit it. Bonnie gave me a potion to enable me to carry a child. But for Bonnie, I think think it's completely natural."

Bonnie nods and smiles. "I'm sorry Caroline, I don't know you wanted a child. You should have asked me."

Caroline smiles. "It's okay. I can imagine how much trouble you went through to help Matt and Rosalia and I don't want to put you through that again."

**A/N: Bonnie and Rosalia are pregnant? There must be something in the water! Anyone catch the One Tree Hill (Season 8) reference? Oh I love a good bit of 'Brulian' :) Comments welcome.**


	17. Let's Take It Back To The Start

**A/N: I know, two chapters in one day! It's impressive! So, in the last chapter it was revealed to Caroline how Rosalia was able to get pregnant, and the Bonnie herself was pregnant. I wonder what will happen next...**

**-Kirsten Montgomery-**

I wake up to find the other side of the bed empty, not even a hint of my boyfriend's warmth remains. I roll out of bed and walk quietly across the room to the door, which I open and step out of, pulling it closed behind me.

Mrs Lockwood's door is closed, so I presume she is still asleep as I pass her door and pad quietly down the stairs. As I reach the bottom of the stairs, I hear a noise in the kitchen, so I grab the baseball bat that lies in the hallway and slowly edge through the dining room and into the kitchen, hoping to find that it is just Tyler attempting to cook, and not some savage vampire thirsting for pure human blood.

"Wha-!" A hand covers my mouth as my body is forced against the wall. My eyes clamp shut until I hear a voice in my ear commanding me to open them. My eyes snap open to be greeted with the sight of something I had hoped to never see again. Klaus.

"Well hello Kirsten. You obviously didn't run very far did you?"

I bit into the hand covering my mouth and I could taste blood as the hand jerked away from my mouth.

"Ow! She bit me!"

"Silence. I knew I should have tried to turn you and not your sister, you have proved to be much stronger than she ever was, even when she had my blood in her system."

"You killed her! You tore her heart from her body and threw it across the room, just because she refused to drink my blood! She would have rather died than become a vampire!"

"I guess she got what she wanted then."

"She didn't want to die like that!"

Klaus turned away from me, but I knew more than he did. My sister and I, my twin and I, we were never just human, we were always something more. They say twins can feel each other's pain and hear each other's thoughts. In our case, that was true, but it wasn't just each other's thoughts we could hear.

_I should kill her now, while no one else is here to hear her scream. _

That's what Klaus was thinking as he killed my sister. And that's what he is thinking now as I put my hand into my pocket and send an SOS text to the first person in my address book, Bonnie.

**-Bonnie Bennett- Gilbert –**

I move around the kitchen, throwing ingredients together to make Jeremy's favourite cake. My phone beeps on the other side of the room and I rush over to see what the message says.

_help klaus lockwood_

The three words appear on my screen and I hurriedly scroll down to see who sent the message. Kirsten.

I shove my phone into my pocket, grab my keys and a stake from the draw and race out of the door, leaving Jeremy stood staring after me. I scramble into my car and turn the ignition before I speed off down the road in the direction of the Lockwood's house.

**-Kirsten Montgomery-**

I hear the car pulling up outside the house seconds before Klaus does. Who says vampires have the better hearing? He turns again and growls.

"Called your little friends to save you have you?"

"No. I'm just a bit peckish so I thought I'd order a takeaway."

I hear the front door open and shut again and that's when I feel it, the rush of energy that could only be created by one person . Bonnie.

Her footsteps get closer as she approaches the kitchen. She knows that I can hear other's thoughts, so she doesn't need to open her mouth to tell me of her plan.

_Kirsten? I'm here. Don't move, stay where you are and keep him distracted. I'll get him from behind._

"Klaus?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to turn me into one of you."

"And why would you want that?"

"So I could kick your ass better than I can now!"

As I say this, Bonnie comes up behind Klaus and attempts to get her arm around his neck, but she is too slow and he turns and grabs her before she can push the stake through his back.

Klaus pushes Bonnie to the floor where she lands awkwardly on her front. I hear her mumble something as Klaus turns his attentions back to me.

_Get the stake. You know you can-_

Bonnie's thoughts stop as she falls unconscious. I pull a stake from the draw behind me and lunge at Klaus at the same moment that he lunges at me.

The stake goes through his heart just as his hand closes around my neck. I hear a crack as we hit the floor and then nothing as my world goes black.

* * *

**Two days later**

**-Kirsten Montgomery-**

"Kirsten? Kirsten, can you hear me?"

I groan as Tyler's voice rings in my ear and my eyelids flutter open.

"Tyler."

"Oh Kirsten, you had me so worried. Mum and I came home to find you and Bonnie unconscious and Klaus with a stake through his heart - we didn't know what had happened!"

"Is Bonnie okay? Where's Klaus?"

"Bonnie's okay, sort of. She's in the next room. I'm sure they'll let you go and see her soon, she came round shortly after arriving at the hospital."

"And Klaus?"

"We, Damon, Stefan, Matt, Rosalia and I dealt with him."

"What do you mean by dealt with?"

"We've locked him up down in the cave with a stake through his heart. We've sealed the entrance with an impenetrable spell. He won't be getting out anytime soon."

"Wait, how did you seal the entrance without Bonnie?"

"And you said Rosalia was your best friend. It seems there's a lot you don't know about her."

"What?"

"Rosalia's mother was a witch, and she inherited it all, the powers and the books. She's extremely powerful."

"Wow."

There's a quiet knock on the door before it opens to reveal a doctor and a nurse. They smile at me.

"You're awake." The doctor states.

"It would seem that I am. Can I go and see Bonnie please?"

"Of course."

**-Bonnie Bennett- Gilbert –**

Jeremy's insisted that the door be left slightly ajar at all times, for some unknown reason. He smiles and stands up, pulling the door wide open to let Tyler and Kirsten through, the latter of whom has stitches along the right side of her face and is seated in a wheelchair.

"Kirsten, you're okay."

"It's seems that way. And you?"

"Um. Jeremy, Tyler, would you mind giving us some time alone?"

Jeremy nods and follows Tyler from the room.

"I'm okay, apart from a few scratches and some bruising."

"And the baby?"

"The baby's not okay. The way I landed when Klaus pushed me to the floor caused me to miscarry."

"Bonnie, I-"

"It's okay Kirsten. It's not your fault. I was so early on in the pregnancy that it could have happened anyway, even if Klaus hadn't injured me."

"But I asked you to come and help, I didn't think."

"It's okay. I promise."

"How's Jeremy holding up?"

"He's been better, but he's coping. It's not like we can't try again and have another child."

**A/N: Oh no! Poor Bonnie and Jeremy, but like Bonnie said, it's not like they can't try again ;) Comments welcome.  
**


	18. Something You Want To Tell Me?

**A/N: Wahey! It's Chapter 18!**

**-Bonnie Bennett-Gilbert-**

"Rosie?" I called up the stairs. "Yes?" came the reply in a soft British accent. "Can you come down here, or shall I come up to you?" Rosie laughed. "Meet you halfway?" The floorboards creak as I slowly make my way up the stairs. As I reach the top, Rosie, who has one hand placed protectively over her growing stomach, greets me. "Sorry I'm taking so long, but someone is making it very hard for me to get up!" I laugh, but Rosie looks at me, noticing the sadness in my eyes.

It's been just over a month since I lost the baby, and yet Kirsten still blames herself, even though I keep on telling her that it is not her fault.

Rosie places her hand on my shoulder and laughs. "Bonnie, give me your hand! Someone has decided to wake up and say hello!" Rosie grabs my hand and places it carefully on her stomach, allowing me to feel a tiny hand or foot kicking happily.

"She hasn't really responded to anyone other than Matt and I before, she obviously likes you!" I smile. "She?" Rosie grins, "Yes, she. We're having a girl!" I move my hand from Rosie's stomach as I laugh at a childhood memory. "What are you laughing at Bonnie?"

"Just something Matt said. I remember when we were younger and he always said that he wanted a daughter. I guess someone up there was listening."

Rosie smiles. "Bonnie?" I stare questioningly at Rosie. "Yes?"

Rosie takes a deep breath and clasps her fingers anxiously. "Will you be the godmother?"

My eyes widen and my jaw drops as I take in what Rosie has just asked of me. "Go – god – godmother? Me? Really?"

Rosie grins, her face glowing with joy and excitement. "Yes you! Who else would I ask?"

"I don't know, Caroline or Elena maybe."

Rosie shakes her head. "They get to be aunts, as do you. But you've helped me so much that I want to honour you, I mean, you're one of the main reasons that I'm pregnant. Without your help, this wouldn't be happening."

"What about Kirsten?"

"Oh, she gets to be the other godmother. And Tyler and Jeremy have both agreed to be the godfathers. "

"And he didn't tell me!?" I laugh as Rosie realises that I was joking.

"I asked them not to say anything until I asked you. Hug?" Rosie smiles as I try to reach my arms around her normally petite body, which has taken on a rather strange shape now that she is in the sixth month of her pregnancy. Rosie's arms, legs and chest are their usual perfectly formed shape, as is her head and neck, though her stomach protrudes out in front of her, keeping her unborn child safe and warm. I just about manage to get my arms around her without squeezing her, which makes her laugh as she returns the hug.

"Now, what did you want to ask me?" Rosie enquires as we step apart.

"How about we go downstairs, I wanted to show you something, more than ask you something."

-Rosalia Salvatore-

It takes nearly fifteen minutes for me to get down the stairs and settled on the sofa before Bonnie produces one of her Grimoire's, which I quickly recognise as the one with contained the spell used to help me fall pregnant.

Bonnie opens the book to the front page, where familiar handwriting dances across the page, informing the reader that the spells and enchantments contained within the book are to be used with care and attention.

"Rosie? What does this have to do with you? I mean. It looks so much like your handwriting and I-"

"Bonnie, I guess I should have told you, but Stefan and Damon swore me to secrecy, and my father never allowed to me to practice-"

I sigh as I struggle to tell Bonnie the truth.

"I'm a witch Bonnie."

"Wait- what?"

Bonnie is staring at me, trying to understand what I have just told her.

"My mother was a witch, and I inherited her powers. She left all of her things to me in her will, but I didn't want to keep them, so I gave them to my good friend, Emily Bennett, hoping that she would pass them down through her family. Bonnie? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just a bit, shocked, that's all. I never expected to meet someone who knew Emily. What was she like?"

"She was amazing. As I said, my father wouldn't let me practice magic, for he didn't want me to be spoilt. He wanted me to be perfect, not tainted like his two sons. He wanted me to carry on the family, not be bogged down in all of the supernatural stuff, he warned me to never be as stupid as my brothers, and to never let a man ruin my life."

I pause and smile at Bonnie.

"Emily and I used to sneak out and practice magic, my mother having stopped practicing when she married my father, but she soon realised what Emily and I were doing, and made it clear that my father was never to find out. When my parents died, Emily was there for me and comforted me, knowing that my mother would be proud of how powerful I had become. She told me that she hoped that one day the supernatural beings among us could live in harmony with humans, and vice versa. When my parents will came through, just before my sixteenth birthday, Stefan, Damon and I were shocked to discover what had been left to each of us."

_January 1st 1881_

_"Damon? Stefan?" _

_"Yes Rosie?" My brothers chorused back. _

_"The stage coach has just delivered a letter. It has come all the way from Rome."_

_"Rosie my dear girl, Rome is only 78 miles away. That is not such a long way."_

_"It is to me Damon, for I have never been out of this town!"_

_"Perhaps we shall travel after your birthday?"_

_"I'd like that very much."_

_"Rosie?"_

_"Yes Stefan?"_

_"What does the letter say?"_

_"I don't know, for I have not opened it."_

_"Well open it then!"_

_I tear open the envelope and pull out the wad of parchment inside. I unfold it and begin to read._

_"Dear Mr Damon, Mr Stefan and Miss Rosalia Salvatore,_

_Please find enclosed the final listing of your parents' will, complete with details of each item that is bequeathed to each of you._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mr Cameron Lockwood"_

_I hurriedly turn over the page and begin to read again._

_"Items bequeathed to Mr Damon Salvatore:_

- _Gold pocket watch_

- _Family silver_

_Items bequeathed to Mr Stefan Salvatore:_

- _Family portrait_

- _Silver pocket watch_

_Items bequeathed to Miss Rosalia Salvatore:_

- _45 Romanza Avenue, Florence_

- _Lilla De Luca's personal items, including books, jewellery and clothing"_

_"Damon, Stefan. They left me the house!"_

-Bonnie Bennett-Gilbert-

"So you mean to say that your parents left you a house in Italy, yet you decide to travel and settle here?"

"Yes. I sold the house, and gave all of my mother's books to Emily soon after I became a vampire. Then, Stefan, Damon ad I left Italy and never went back. They told you my story, didn't they?"

I shake my head. "No one has ever told me anything about you, apart from what you have told me yourself."

"Do you want to hear my story?"

"Of course I do. It sounds fascinating."

"I was born the year after the boys became vampires, that means it was 1865. Father married my mother when Stefan was 16, and Damon was 20. Stefan warmed to my mother much quicker than Damon; Damon was determined to get rid of her in the year before my birth, as he never really accepted the loss of his own mother, and felt like my mother was trying to replace her. Father hated vampires, but they fascinated my mother, meaning that mother softened father's hatred for them. He accepted Stefan and Damon when they became vampires."

Rosie pauses, smiling at an old, but unforgotten, memory.

"Like I said, I was born in 1865 and Stefan disliked me purely for the fact that I was now the youngest Salvatore, not he. Damon warmed to my mother when I was born; he had always wanted a sister. I grew up being protected by Damon, if anyone was to even hint at harming me; Damon was there in an instant trying to protect me."

Rosie breaks off as she places her hand on her stomach and smiles. I guess that the baby is kicking again. Rosie looks at me, and swallows.

"I turned 15 in the January of 1880, and I soon proved that I was living up to the Salvatore name. I was just as good as Damon and Stefan at all of the things they were expected to do whilst we were growing up. Later that year, December to be precise, Katherine killed our father and my mother. I was distraught and Damon and Stefan just so."

Rosie pauses again as she shudders at the mention of her parents death, I reach out and place my hand comfortingly on her knee.

"In 1881, Stefan turned me into a vampire. Damon was determined to find Katherine and destroy her for what she had done. Once Damon returned with no luck, we left Italy to travel together. Then, in 1887 Damon left Stefan and I to travel without him. He would come back to see us every few months. In 1901, I settled in England, hence my English accent. Stefan carried on travelling and eventually settled here in Mystic Falls. Damon carried on coming back to visit Stefan, and he also visited me. He kept us both up-to-date with each other's news and lives. The last time I saw Damon was in 2006. He asked me to come here and visit. I could have come before now, but I did not."

"I'm here now, and that's all that really matters. I can't imagine anywhere else being my home anymore, it feels so right to be here with Damon and Stefan. And, Matt. I couldn't do this without him and his amazing support."

I cross over to sit next to Rosie, instead of opposite her and place my arms around her, giving her a gentle hug.

"Your story is amazing. I wonder why no one told me it before."

"Because it's my story to tell."

**A/N: I know you've already heard Rosie's story once before, but I felt it was important for Bonnie to hear it. Now to get on with the next chapter...**


	19. Vampire Barbie and The Crib

******A/N: Hello! No I haven't disappeared off the face of the Earth, I've just been very busy with exams and various other things. But now I am free to write for the next few weeks! :D Thanks to freefallingforever for persuading me to update today! So, without further ado, Chapter 19 - Vampire Barbie and the crib...**

**-Rosalia Salvatore-**

"Left!"

Crash.

"Right!"

Thump.

"Up!"

Crunch.

"Down!"

Caroline, Matt and Tyler are refusing to let me go upstairs, and so I am stretched out on the sofa with a book balanced on my bump. "Rosie?" comes Stefan's voice from the hallway. "Where is everyone?"

"I'm in here, Caroline, Matt and Tyler are upstairs, Elena and Kirsten took Rebekah to see Jenna, Bonnie and Jeremy and I have no idea where Damon and Alaric are, though they're probably at The Grill!" Stefan laughs as he walks into the room, a small box in his hands. "What have you got there?" Stefan smiles, and then puts the box down on the side table. "Do you need a hand to sit up?"

I nod, remove the book from my bump and pass it to Stefan who puts it down next to the box. Then, he gently places his hand on my shoulder and grabs my hand. Stefan's gentle touch guides me into a seated position and then he helps me swing my legs around so I am sat upright on the sofa. He picks up the box and sits closely by my side. "This was your mothers, but for some reasons it was amongst the family silver collection, but I think you should have it." Stefan hands me the box and I open it carefully, inside on a bed of satin lies a small silver locket.

I gently lift the locket from the box and open the small catch. Sepia photographs of my parents adorn the inside and I cannot hold back my tears as Stefan takes the locket from me and fastens it around my neck. "Thank you Stefan. I remember my mother wearing this, but it had you, me and Damon inside then. Did you change the photographs?" Stefan nods. "I thought you would prefer it like this."

I smile and nod my head, tears staining my cheeks. "It's perfect. Thank you so much." Stefan folds his arms protectively around me just as a shout comes from upstairs.

**-Caroline Forbes-Salvatore-**

"Stefan? Are you down there?" I yell, knowing that Stefan would hear me even if I didn't.

"Yes! What do you want Caroline?"

"A bit of help would be appreciated! Matt isn't much use and neither is Tyler!"

"Are you insinuating that my fiancé and his friend are useless?" Rosie's voice drifts up the stairs.

"No, Matt's just human and Tyler's a dog!" I call back down.

"Thanks!" Matt and Tyler smile as they hit me with the paper they are holding.

"I'll be there in a minute Caroline." Stefan calls up.

A lot can happen in a minute.

* * *

It doesn't seem like five minutes since Rosie announced that she's pregnant, when really it's been six long months. Rosie is now seven months pregnant and is only just allowing me to drag her to all of the baby stores in the towns surrounding Mystic Falls. I don't quite understand her reluctance to buy things for the baby and so Elena has had to reign me in a few times. I guess I'm rather excited to be an aunt.

Today Matt, Tyler and I are building some of the furniture for the nursery. Well, when I say that I'm building the furniture, I really mean that I'm telling the boys what to do.

* * *

Stefan appears in the nursery doorway in a matter of seconds, a grin spread across his face as he takes in the scene in front of him. Matt is sat on the floor with instructions and packets of screws all over his knees, whilst Tyler is lying flat on his face with part of the crib across his back. I however am sat in the rocking chair, with a clipboard and pen in my hands.

"What do you need help with exactly, Caroline?"

"Well, as you can see, these two are useless."

Stefan smiles as he swiftly lifts the crib side off Tyler's back. Tyler flips over onto his back and stands up.

"I don't see why vampire Barbie needed your help to move that!"

"I just had a manicure!"

As Tyler and I continue to play fight, Stefan and Matt quickly assemble the crib.

"That wasn't too hard now was it?"

Matt shakes his head and smiles. "I think Rosie will love it."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter - hopefully it won't be so long until the next one! **


	20. False Alarm

**A/N: It's Chapter 20! Just 12 more to go!**

**-Matt Donovan-**

Sometimes it's impossible not to be happy, especially now that I am soon to be a father to a beautiful baby girl. I can't wait to hold her in my arms, for Rosie and I to finally complete our family.

It's not been an easy ride, and I regret leaving Rosie like I did. But I came back. And Rosie has forgiven me.

Rosie is eight months pregnant now, and Caroline has started taking bets on what we will be naming the baby. Some of the suggestions going round are quite amusing.

_-Two days earlier-_

_"Chardonnay." Tyler proclaims. _

_"That's a horrible name!" Kirsten declares, playfully slapping Tyler's arm. "Kirsty is a much better name!"_

_"That's only because it sounds like your name! I think Beatrice." Elena smiles. _

_"Shut up! She will be having an Italian name, won't she? Matt?" Rosie pokes me. _

_"Yes, she will be. We just haven't quite decided which one."_

I think Tyler will probably call the baby Chardonnay behind our backs, but maybe he'll come around to our choice eventually.

Rosie has been getting more uncomfortable as the days go by. Elena thinks that the baby is going to arrive early, but Bonnie isn't so sure. Rosie and I will be happy whenever the baby decides to make an appearance. Just maybe not-

"Matt!"

"Rosie?"

"Um, I think the baby's coming!"

Just maybe not now. We're home alone with no transportation.

"Where are you Rosie?"

"In bed! I was trying to sleep."

Just as I reach the top of the stairs, I hear the front door open.

"Matt? Rosie?" Stefan calls out.

"Thank God you just got back Stefan!"

"Why? What's the matter?"

"Rosie's in labour. Or at least we think she is. She needs to go to the hospital."

Stefan runs up the stairs and joins me in the bedroom, where we both stand watching Rosie.

"Are you going to help me stand up or are you just going to stand there gawking?"

We both extend a hand to Rosie, who grasps them firmly. The three of us work together and soon Rosie is stood between us.

"Um, Matt, Stefan. I feel fine now. No pain, nothing."

"False alarm?" Stefan sighs.

"False alarm."

"Elena and I had four false alarms when she was pregnant with Rebekah. We ended up at the hospital each time, and then on the way home after the fourth false alarm, Elena's waters broke."

"Somehow I think this one might just hold on a little bit longer."

**A/N: Ta-da! I'm on a bit of a roll lately, so expect more chapters soon. **


	21. Sweet Silver Lining

**A/N: It's part 21! I hope you enjoy...**

8th January 1865

**-Lilla De Luca-**

I smile as I watch my new-born baby daughter wriggling in her father's arms. Giuseppe smiles back at me before offering his finger to Rosalia, which she attempts to grasp, even though she is only two days old.

Stefan appears in the doorway, a sour look on his face. It seems that he does not approve of the fact that he has a new baby sister. As Stefan turns to leave, Damon appears in the window, having been working with the gardener, a big grin taking up most of his face. He has had the opposite reaction to that of his younger brother. He is delighted to have a new sister.

Personally I was surprised by their reactions, I thought it would be the other way round, as Damon reacted badly when I married his father, and Stefan welcomed me with open arms. It's strange how things can change so quickly, it's been less than a year since I married Giuseppe.

31st January 2012

**-Bonnie Bennett-Gilbert-**

A loud squeal echoes through the house. "Rosie? Are you alright?"

"Bonnie! Come here!"

I leap up from the sofa and propel myself into the hallway, where I find Rosie, Tyler and Kirsten grinning madly.

As I reach them, Jeremy, Matt, Stefan (who is carrying Rebekah), Elena, Damon, Caroline, Jenna and Alaric slide into the hallway.

Matt launches himself at Rosie and places his arm protectively around her shoulders, which she playfully pushes away and hits him lightly on the arm. "Matt, I'm fine! You big baboon!"

Damon has landed on his knees in front of Tyler and Kirsten. "Please tell me you aren't pregnant? I don't think we could cope with another baby!"

Kirsten smiles and pats Damon on the head, and he slowly stands up, only to have Rebekah thrust into his arms by Stefan.

"You'll be glad to know that I am not pregnant. But I one day I hope I will be."

"Tell them! Tell them!" Rosie chants eagerly.

Kirsten and Tyler look at each other, and then Kirsten extends her left hand towards us. A large diamond sparkles in the sunlight whilst a smooth silver band sits below it.

"You got married?" Elena exclaims, rushing forward to encase them both in her arms.

"Congratulations!" we all shout in unison.

"When?" Jenna asks, taking a closer look at the ring.

"The 24th. Just over a week ago."

"I know we sent you two on holiday for two and a half months to get you away from all that was going on here, in the hope that you would find something to take your mind off it all. But we didn't mean for you to go and get married!" Caroline exclaimed, clearly annoyed that she didn't get to help organise the wedding.

"I know! It just sort of, happened. We were in Paris and we went up to the top of the Eiffel Tower. I was looking out at the view, and when I turned around to point something out to Tyler, he was down on one knee, holding out this ring. And I said yes."

"We got married three days later in Florence. In the old chapel on Romanza Avenue."

"That's where mother and father got married!" Rosie suddenly exclaims. "Did you see the house?"

"Number 45 isn't it?"

Rosie smiles and attempts to hug Kirsten. "Sorry. I'm a bit too big for this." They both laugh, and Kirsten rests her hand on Rosie's belly. "Hey kiddo, its Auntie Kirsten here. Let me give your mum a hug?"

Kirsten awkwardly embraces Rosie and they both smile contently.

"Not long left now is it?" Rosie shakes her head. "Two weeks. You missed a bit of drama while you were gone."

"Well, I can guarantee that there will be more in the future. Most likely in the very near future."

**A/N: And what do we think will happen next?**


	22. A Long Time Coming

**A/N: It's here! Chapter 22!**

14th February 2012 – 3:30 am

**-Elena Salvatore-**

"ARGH!"

The silence in the house as everyone sleeps is broken by Rosie's loud scream. Footsteps can be heard outside of the door as everyone rushes to see what is going on. Stefan leaps from the bed beside me, and moves quickly out of the room.

I stumble out of bed, flicking on the lights as I exit the room and make my way towards Matt and Rosie's room. I poke my head into Rebekah's room to find her still sound asleep. At least someone is getting a good night's sleep.

It's Valentine's Day, two days past Rosie's due date, and I think the events of this morning have arrived in the nick of time.

**-Rosalia Salvatore-**

Another searing pain soars through my body and I cling onto Matt's arm, causing his face to contort in pain. Someone is calmly telling me to turn it off. Turn off the pain. But I can't. Because I am in too much pain. Elena's face appears before my eyes and she cradles my face in her hands. "Rosie. Listen to me. You need to stand up. We can't help you like this."

It takes me a moment to realise that I am curled up on the floor with Matt's hand gripped in my own. I slowly uncurl myself and allow Stefan to lift me off the floor. He carries me swiftly down the stairs and places me on the sofa. A wave of pain hits and I can't help but scream.

Matt strokes my head as I struggle to catch my breath again. Kirsten, who was stood behind Matt, smiles weakly at me before running from the room, her hand over her mouth.

I try to get up and follow her, but Damon pushes me back down as Tyler leaves the room.

**-Kirsten Lockwood-**

It hurts me to see Rosalia in so much pain, and for me to not be able to do anything to help her. I feel bad for leaving her, but I know that everyone else will look after her. Tyler follows me from the room and pulls me close to his chest. We sit on the stairs and listen quietly to what is going on in the next room.

After about an hour, Elena races from the room and dodges us on the stairs, before diving into Matt and Rosie's room, returning moments later with Rosie's bag hanging over one arm. She calls over her shoulder as she disappears back into the living room, "We're taking her to the hospital now. This baby isn't going to hang on much longer."

Seconds later, Elena, Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremy, Alaric, Caroline and Jenna file from the room, Alaric racing ahead to open the door and bring the car round. Matt emerges from the living room supporting Rosie as much as he can. Damon sees that Matt is struggling and goes over to help him. Together they lead Rosie from the house and out into Alaric's car. Matt gets into the car with her and Elena jumps into the front seat.

Stefan pulls up behind Alaric and Damon, Caroline, and Jenna pile into his car. Bonnie and Jeremy stands uselessly in the doorway, obviously having a silent conversation, before Bonnie slides into the front seat of Stefan's car and Jeremy blows a kiss to Bonnie. "Call us when you have some news. We'll look after Rebekah. Just focus on Rosie."

With this, the two cars speed from the driveway and Jeremy walks into the house and closes the door behind him.

**-Damon Salvatore-**

When we arrive at the hospital, Dr Fell ushers us into a room and quickly examines Rosie. "Well, I'd say that we'll have this baby within the next couple of hours." Rosie smiles at Matt before a wave of pain floods over her. "I'm sorry, but only two of you can be in here with her. Rosie?"

There is a long pause before Rosie looks up and smiles weakly. "Matt. And Bonnie. Sorry guys."

We all quickly say our goodbyes and leave the room, taking up our positions outside the room. Elena and Stefan huddled together on the small bench, Alaric and I pacing the hallway and Jenna and Caroline sat on the floor, talking quietly about baby names.

Two hours later – 7:00 am

**-Caroline Forbes-Salvatore-**

I wake up with a start as the door creaks open. How could I have fallen asleep at a time like this?

Matt emerges from the room cradling a tiny bundle in his arms. Elena and Stefan jump up from the bench, Alaric and Damon stop pacing, and Jenna and I struggle up from the floor. Matt comes over to us and from the grin on his face it is evident as to what the bundle is. "Hey everyone."

**-Rosalia Salvatore-**

Matt returns to the room carrying our new born child, with Elena, Stefan, Alaric, Damon, Jenna and Caroline following closely behind him. One by one they come and give me a hug, all saying the same thing – "Congratulations!"

I reach over to where Matt is sitting at my bedside, and he carefully places our tiny baby into my arms, smiling as he does so. Bonnie has pulled out her phone and waves it in Matt's face. He takes it from her and quickly dials the number of the house.

**-Tyler Lockwood-**

The house phone rings, pulling the four of us out from our game of Monopoly. Well, I say four of us - Rebekah is curled up in Kirsten's arms, the two of them playing as one. I leap up from my chair and put the phone on loudspeaker.

"Hello? It's Tyler."

"Ah, Tyler. It's Matt."

"Any news."

"It's a girl."

**A/N: EEEE! Ready for Chapter 23? Well, you'll have to wait...**


	23. All I Need

**A/N: Okay, so you didn't have to wait too long for this!**

**-Rosalia Salvatore-**

It's been two weeks now. Two weeks since Matt and I became parents to the most amazing baby girl. Who still doesn't have a name.

Tyler has insisted on calling her Chardonnay for the past two weeks since we brought her home. Matt has been getting more and more annoyed with this as time has gone by. We've been discussing it for hours on end. And we still haven't come to a decision.

Elena and Kirsten are on babysitting duty while Matt, Tyler, Damon, Stefan, Jeremy and Alaric are out wetting the baby's head, for about the twelfth time. Caroline, Jenna, Bonnie and I are taking Rebekah shopping, because she is beginning to feel a bit left out; what with everyone fussing over the new baby and all.

**-Elena Salvatore-**

Three hours, thirty-nine minutes and twenty-seven seconds have passed since the girls left for the shopping centre. Seven seconds have passed since they returned, Rebekah decked out in a brand new dress, and the others carrying nearly thirty different bags.

"Did you have fun?"

The four of them smile as Rebekah lies down next to the baby on the floor.

"I think I might have decided on a name." Rosie announces. "But I need to run it past Matt first." She looks around. "Are they still not back?"

I shake my head. "Contact was last made an hour ago, when Tyler sent Kirsten a text saying 'lotsa drunk on my bar'. We think he means that they are ever so slightly drunk."

Rosie laughs, and sits down next to me, having added the bags she was carrying to the pile in the hallway. She tickles her daughters' tiny feet before lifting her and cradling her in her arms.

A knock is heard from the hallway and Caroline rushes to open the front door.

**-Caroline Forbes-Salvatore-**

Matt, Tyler, Damon, Stefan, Jeremy and Alaric are stood on the door step, all in various states of hysterical laughter. They all manage to walk into the house in a straight line, no hint of drunkenness at all.

"Have you even been drinking?" I ask them, breathing in deeply, searching for the obvious stench of alcohol that should surround them. Nope, nothing.

Matt shakes his head and motions that I should say nothing, leading me to assume that it is to be kept a secret from Rosie.

A few moments later, and Rosie walks out of the living room carrying the baby, before handing her to Matt.

"You didn't even go drinking did you?"

Matt shakes his head again and leads Rosie into the kitchen. The others head into the living room, and I follow them.

**-Matt Donovan-**

Rosie and I coo over our daughter for a few moments before Rosie looks up at me and says, "I think I've got a name for her."

I smile. "Go for it."

10 minutes later

**-Stefan Salvatore-**

Matt and Rosie come back into the living room, Rosie cradling the baby protectively. They stop and smile at us all.

"We've come to a decision." Matt proudly announces. "I'm sorry Tyler, but she's not called Chardonnay."

"We've decided to call her Arianna Lilla Victoria Amara Donovan."

**-Damon Salvatore-**

I can see a hint of tears in Matt's eyes as Rosie announces their daughter's name. They've managed to honour two of the most important people in their lives, Rosie's mother and Matt's sister.

"I love it. It's perfect." Bonnie smiles, hugging Matt, Rosie and Arianna. Kirsten joins the hug, closely followed by the rest of us, until we are all hugging each other, Rosie, Matt and Arianna in the middle.

**-Matt Donovan-**

I am a father to a beautiful baby girl, whose name reflects those things that are so important to Rosie and me. My sister, Rosie's mother, faith and love.

Right now, having all of these people so close to me. This is all I need.

**A/N: You like the choice of name? It's taken me nearly two years to decide on it. Good thing it's been so long since I started this story...**


	24. The Most Beautiful Sight

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 24! **

**-Caroline Forbes-Salvatore-**

Arianna is now three months old, and everyone has taken to calling her Anna. Well, Tyler still calls her Chardonnay to annoy Matt and Rosie, while Rebekah calls her Baba.

Today, the boys (or men – because they complained when we called them boys) are on babysitting duty, looking after Arianna and Rebekah while we (Rosie, Jenna, Bonnie, Kirsten, Elena and I) go shopping. For Rosie's wedding dress. I can't wait!

Eight hours, five shops and 27 dresses later, we have found the perfect dress. And everyone else's dresses too.

When Rosie stepped out of the changing room, Jenna's jaw dropped, and Bonnie started to cry, as did Elena and Kirsten. I was the only one who kept my cool, but even I couldn't last forever. I jumped up and ran to hug Rosie, who quickly pushed me away. "Don't ruin the dress!"

Rosie looks every inch a beautiful bride. And I think Matt will agree when he sees the dress on their big day.

"Are you sure this looks right? I mean, it's not too fancy?"

Bonnie shakes her head enthusiastically. "NO no no no! It's perfect. You look beautiful."

We all nod in agreement. "Rosie. You look, stunning. Matt is not going to be able to keep his eyes off of you!"

**-Rosalia Salvatore-**

The dress is perfect. It has the right balance of classic Italian styling and modern American detail. The bodice is made from delicate lace that is carefully beaded to accentuate the details of the lace. The rest of the dress flows gently in a river of silk and lace down to my ankles.

Caroline chose the shoes, and I love them. They are simple and traditional with lace to match my dress.

And we did not forget everyone else - we got their dresses too!

Elena's dress is red and comes to just above her knees an Jenna's dress is blue and falls just below the knee. My bridesmaids – Caroline, Bonnie and Kirsten? They are in pale purple dresses that fall to the floor in a river in loveliness! (That was Caroline's description by the way.)

Best of all, we managed to get the dresses for the children. Rebekah with be in white with a purple sash (that matches the dresses of the three bridesmaids) and Arianna also in white, with purple flowers.

I can't wait for my wedding day, for Matt to see me in this dress. Not long to wait now.

**A/N: Are you ready for the wedding? See you next time!**


	25. A Wild Night In

**A/N: It's Chapter 25! I had a couple of questions asked in the comments for the last chapter, so here are my answers:**

**What about Maid of Honour? Here in England we don't normally have a maid of honour at a wedding, so I haven't included one in Matt and Rosie's wedding. **

**Will Elena and Matt turn into vampires? I have been writing this with the mind-set that Elena was turned into a vampire shortly after the birth of her and Stefan's daughter, Rebekah – but I haven't actually said this yet in a chapter. As for Matt, there are currently no plans set in stone for him to become a vampire, but sometime in the future he probably will, given that he is already physically older than Rosie. You'll have to wait and see…**

**And now for Chapter 25: A Wild Night In.**

**-Rosalia Salvatore-**

Three days. There days until Matt and I will say I do and we will become husband and wife. I have been waiting for this day for months and now it is just around the corner. But first I have to cope with tonight.

My bachelorette party. And Matt's bachelor party.

Caroline and Damon have been keeping tight lipped about what is going to happen tonight, having planned both parties together, so nothing can go wrong. Or at least that is what Caroline says. But I have my doubts. Damon has had something to do with planning it, and things that Damon is involved never really go according to plan…

**Three hours later**

Toilet paper. Rolls and rolls of toilet paper. And cake. Lots and lots of cake. Most of which is scattered all over the house and in varying amounts all over everyone. Turns out Damon decided that a food fight would be excellent entertainment for my bachelorette party.

Matt and the other men are all here as well, Caroline's well thought out evening in ruins. Things got cancelled, and I suspect that was Damon's doing.

**-Caroline Forbes-Salvatore-**

I could kill my husband right now. But that would not be fair on Matt and Rosie. I love my husband, I really do! Apart from when he decides that it would be funny to cancel all of my plans for Matt's bachelor party and get all of the guys to crash Rosie's bachelorette party instead!

I can't get too angry though. Matt and Rosie look so happy wrapped in toilet paper with cake squashed in their hair. Rebekah is enjoying herself too, she's sat playing with Anna – and Elena looks rather happy to see them playing together, even if all Anna can do is roll over and smile slightly.

Three days. Three days until Matt and Rosie become husband and wife. Three days until all of my hard work is put into use.

**A/N: EEEEE! Sorry it's so short, but I really can't wait to post the next chapter, which has been sat waiting for over a month. **


	26. A Day To Remember

**20****th**** June 2012**

Rosie Salvatore's hand slid slowly down the silky skirt of her dress. She turned around and smiled at the friends assembled around her. Caroline, who had so carefully pinned Rosie's normally unruly hair into place, gently patted Rosie's hand and smiled. Rosie's dress swayed at her ankles as she carefully made her way from the room and down the stairs to where her two brothers, Damon and Stefan Salvatore and her honorary father, Alaric Saltzman, were waiting. Alaric extended his arm out to Rosie and she hooked her elbow through his.

Caroline smiled and hurried from the house into the waiting car, closely followed by Rosie's brothers. Rosie and Alaric waited patiently in the hallway, waiting for the car to return. Alaric stood up as he heard the car idle in the driveway, and led Rosie from the room, Kirsten and Bonnie, who had appeared from upstairs, followed slowly, climbing into the second car, which was waiting in front of the car that Rosie and Alaric were waiting in.

It seemed like hours, but only minutes later they pulled up in front of the towns main church, the church in which Rosie's brothers had both married and where Rosie and her soon-to-be husbands daughter, Arianna, had been baptised only a week before, and now it was the church in which Rosie was about to be married.

Rosie smiled nervously at Alaric, but as she noticed her brother Damon smiling in the doorway, she could not help but remember why she was here, whom she was here for; the love of her life.

Her brother left the doorway, and signalled to the organist that Rosie had arrived. The organ started to play the Wedding March, and Rosie calmly walked down the aisle, Kirsten, Caroline and Bonnie, her bridesmaids, and two flower girls leading the way. Kirsten carried Arianna in her arms, whilst Rebekah skipped on ahead, swinging her small basket of flowers in her right hand.

The wedding guests, including Damon, Stefan, Elena, Jenna and various members of both Caroline and Tyler's families, gasped as they saw Rosie's dress for the first time, its elegant styling and carefully beaded bodice making Rosie look, and feel, like a princess.

The groom's two best men, Tyler Lockwood and Jeremy Gilbert, both leaned towards the groom and elbowed him. The groom turned his head hesitantly, and quickly turned back around.

For once in her life, Rosie did not feel like the awkward and shy person she usually was, especially when she saw the look on her soon-to-be husbands face as he turned to look at her walking down the aisle, more confidently this time. He extended his hand out to her as she drew close, and she gently laid her hand on top of his. They smiled at each other and her fiancé lent in and whispered in her ear _"You look beautiful."_

_"Matthew James Donovan, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the Holy Estate of matrimony? Will you love her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others keep yourself only unto her, so long as you both shall live?"_

_"I will"_

_"I, Matthew James Donovan, take thee, Rosalia Epiphany Salvatore, to be my wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better – for worse, for richer – for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as we both shall live, and thereto I pledge thee my faith."_

_"Rosalia Epiphany Salvatore, do you take this man to be your wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the Holy Estate of matrimony? Will you love him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others keep yourself only unto him, so long as you both shall live?" _

_"I will"___

_"I, Rosalia Epiphany Salvatore, take thee, Matthew James Donovan, to be my husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better – for worse, for richer – for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as we both shall live, and thereto I pledge thee my faith."_

Tyler and Jeremy passed Matt and Rosie the rings and they smiled at each other once again.

Matt took Rosie's hand in his own and slid the small silver band onto her finger.

_"In token and pledge of the vow between us made, with this ring I thee wed; in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen."_

_"Receive this ring as a token of wedded love and faith."_

Rosie took Matt' hand in her own and slid the thick silver band onto his finger.

_"In token and pledge of the vow between us made, with this ring I thee wed; in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen."_

_"Receive this ring as a token of wedded love and faith."_

The vicar smiled at them both, and nodded.

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride!"_


	27. Sunset Over The Lake

**-Matt Donovan-**

Yesterday, Rosie became my wife. Today, she woke up in my arms, and never has to leave them again.

Rosie and I are at the Lake House whilst Elena and Stefan take care of Anna. I can't believe that Rosie and I have finally got married. It seems like eternity since I got down on one knee and asked her to be my wife. It has been just over a year, and a lot has happened in that time.

We have a child!

So far, we have only been husband and wife for less than 24 hours, but we have already made some very important decisions. And had many pillow fights. Well, Damon did tell us to have a good time…

**-Rosie Salvatore-Donovan-**

Five days after our wedding, Matt and I sit opposite each other in the kitchen, our hands entwined.

"Do you want more children?" I can't help but be blunt with my question, but it has to be asked.

"Only if you want too."

"Then I have some news for you."

"You're pregnant again? Already?"

"No you dimwit! I want to have more children. Just not yet."

"I'm happy with that. So, how long can you bear to be away from Anna for?"

"Can we go home today? I know it hasn't even been a week. But I miss her. Anna."

"So do I. Race to see who can pack their stuff the fastest?"

"You're on!"

With that we both leap up from the table and run up the stairs, with me taking the lead.


	28. Every Breath You Take

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 28. Only four left to go after this :(**

**-Kirsten Lockwood-**

"They're back!" Tyler's voice carries through the Salvatore house from where he has been sat on the front porch holding Anna for the past three hours, waiting for Rosie and Matt to return from their honeymoon.

From the volume of his yell, their car has only just entered the driveway and so he wants to make sure that we are all ready to greet the newlyweds.

I am the first to make it to the hallway, which is surprising seeing as most of the other occupants of the house are vampires.

Elena chases a very excited Rebekah out into the hallway, swiftly followed by Stefan, who narrowly avoids crashing in the back of his wife.

Jeremy and Bonnie appear from upstairs, deep in discussion about how long it will be before Matt and Rosie announce that they are having another child, while Alaric and Jenna appear from the kitchen, a large cake between them.

Caroline struts into the hallway carrying the latest addition to the household, her poodle. Damon stomps after her, clearly annoyed that the dog is getting more attention from Caroline than he is.

We congregate by the door and Caroline sets her poodle down on the floor just as Matt and Rosie step from their car. Rosie hurries towards Tyler and sweeps Anna from his arms.

"Did you miss me _il mio bel bambino_?"

Anna's face lights up as she recognises her mother's voice. Rosie holds Anna close to her chest as Matt embraces them both.

"How was the honeymoon?"

"Are you pregnant yet?"

"How many times did you-"

Damon lets out a little squeak as Caroline stamps on his foot. He glares at her.

Rosie and Matt usher us all into the living room where we all perch in various locations, some on the sofas, others on the floor and Rebekah happily stood on the side table, clutching her mother's hand.

"It was amazing. It was so nice to just relax and not have to worry about anything. I mean, we missed you all, but yeah, it was brilliant. Thank you all for all the help you have given us in the past year or so. We wouldn't be where we are today without you all."

Jenna and Alaric stand up and disappear into the kitchen, re-appearing minutes later carrying stacks of plates and a large knife.

"Matt? Rosie? Would you like to do the honours?"

Alaric motions towards the cake as Matt and Rosie stand up and walk over to the cake. They laugh as they see that Alaric has placed a rather unflattering picture of the two of them asleep on top of the cake, before reaching to take the knife from Alaric and sinking it into the cake.

They cut the cake and pass slices around and soon everyone is eating away.

**-Rosie Salvatore-Donovan-**

Everyone seems so excited that Matt and I have returned from our honeymoon, but I can't help but notice that Jeremy and Bonnie don't seem to be partaking in the festivities as much as they could be. Damon has opened a bottle of champagne and everyone, except for Bonnie, is drinking.

I wonder…


	29. Never Turn Back

**A/N: Another chapter! It's a bit of a filler chapter - but I hope you like it.**

**-Rosie Salvatore-Donovan-**

Anna is now six months old, and I can't quite believe how much she has grown.

She smiles almost constantly now, and has her own little ways of entertaining herself, most of which involve crawling around the room and seeing how many toys she can drag around with her.

Some of Matt's family have been to visit, and they're not in on the whole "Matt is married to a vampire and most of their friends are also vampires" thing, so the fact that Anna is crawling, attempting to talk and shuffling slowly around the room, whilst holding onto a piece of furniture or someone else's hands, came as a bit of a surprise to them. But they have accepted it and just act as if they don't think that their relatives' wife and her family are a bit strange.

Unfortunately, Stefan might have had to compel some of them when they caught him and Damon enjoying a midday snack.

In the past few months, a few things have changed in Mystic Falls.

Damon finally got his wish, and made Caroline angry with him, when he accidently ran over her poodle, Mr Fluffles. However, they have made up and are now as inseparable as before.

Jenna and Alaric moved out of the Gilbert house and into a place of their own, leaving Bonnie and Jeremy alone.

Mrs Lockwood has left Mystic Falls to go and live with one of her sisters in Florida, leaving Tyler and Kirsten free to use the large house in any way they please.

Matt, Anna, Stefan, Elena, Rebekah, Damon, Caroline and I are still all living in the Salvatore house, although it is beginning to get a bit crowded, but Damon and Caroline have been discussing the possibility of moving out to the Lake House.

Well, we'll see what happens in the next few months…


	30. Seven Months Old

**A/N: Two chapters to go after this one. :(**

**-Bonnie Bennett-Gilbert-**

It's been a year since I lost Jeremy and I's baby. Kirsten has finally stopped blaming herself and now we are all able to look to the future and enjoy watching Anna grow up. She's seven months old and can now walk unaided, although she prefers to shuffle around on her bum.

I was quite happy with how things were, but things change and now, Jeremy and I have some news to share with the others.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing when I found out, but I've come to accept it now and all I can do is wait and see what happens.

Elena and Stefan are hosting a dinner party for everyone tonight, partially to celebrate the fact that Damon and Caroline have just moved out into their own place now ( they decided not to move to the Lake house yet, because they don't want to miss watching Anna grow up) and partially to celebrate Rebekah's fifth birthday.

It takes approximately ten minutes to drive to the Salvatore house from Jeremy and I's house, but it really all depends on how fast my lovely husband drives.

It takes eight and a half minutes for us to get to the Salvatore house, where we are greeted by a very excited Rebekah. She ushers us into the house, where Stefan offers us both an alcoholic drink, which we both refuse; Jeremy on the grounds that he is driving and me because I just don't feel like it.

Fifteen minutes pass before Damon and Caroline arrive and so we are all sat talking in the living room when they make their entrance. As soon as they have sat down, Elena appears from the kitchen to inform us that dinner is ready.

Matt carries Anna through and places her in her high chair, while everyone else take's their seats around the table.

Nearly an hour passes as we eat our way through three wonderful courses. Elena has really outdone herself. Feeling rather full, we go back through to the living room, where we all sprawl across the sofas and the floor.

Jeremy smiles at me, and I smile back. We both stand up and Jeremy clears his throat.

"We have an announcement to make."

Elena breaks into a questioning smile, and Rosie nods knowingly. I wonder what she thinks.

"I'm pregnant."

All of a sudden we are bombarded with shouts of congratulations, and many hugs, as well as Rosie's shout of "I knew it!"

Once everyone has settled back down, Jeremy clears his throat again.

"That is not all of the news."

"We're having twins."


	31. It's Been A Year Already!

**17****th**** January 2013**

**-Rosie Salvatore-Donovan-**

Today we are celebrating Anna's first birthday, and I can't believe that it's been nearly a year already. A lot has happened in the past year, and a lot is going to happen before we celebrate Anna's next birthday.

Next week, Matt, Anna and I are flying to Italy to visit my cousins and so we are celebrating a month early. We have invited everyone over for a party, and seeing as Bonnie is now eight months pregnant, we decided that celebrating early wasn't such a bad idea!

* * *

An hour later and the party is in full swing, with Tyler, Kirsten, Alaric, Jeremy, Matt, Damon, Stefan, Anna and Rebekah playing a mad game of pass the parcel, whilst Elena, Caroline, Jenna and myself sit with Bonnie on the sofas, discussing the future and just how much we are all enjoying married life.

Elena has her hand resting on Bonnie's rather large bump, laughing every time one of the twins kicks her hand. Bonnie laughs too, telling us how she can't wait to meet her children.

* * *

At 7pm, Matt closes the door and leans against it, surveying the mess that the house has been covered in.

"Rosie? Have you got the dustpan and brush?"

I laugh, and walk into the hallway from the kitchen, where Anna and Rebekah have been eating cake rather messily. It's hard to forget that Rebekah isn't three anymore when she plays with Anna – she still acts like it!

* * *

We head to bed at about 9pm, worn out by the day's excitement.

**18****th**** January 2013**

**-Elena Salvatore-**

I can hear the phone ringing as I drift out of a deep sleep. Stefan elbows me and I sit bolt upright.

"What?"

He laughs.

"It's 9am. You might want to get the phone."

I reach over to the nightstand, and take the phone from its stand.

"Hello?"

"Hi. It's Jeremy. We're at the hospital."

I jump out of bed and start to pull on some clothes.

"Don't panic. We're both fine. Well, I say both. All four of us are fine."

"Four? You mean-"

"I am father. Come and meet your, well, I'll let you find out when you get here."

Jeremy hangs up and I turn to face Stefan.

"You knew? You knew that Bonnie had gone into labour?"

"It was 2am when Jeremy rang to say that they were heading to the hospital. He said not to wake you."

"Am I driving or are you?"

"I am."

* * *

I knock on Rosie and Matt's door on my way to wake Rebekah.

"Come in!"

I open the door slowly, only to find that I do not need to go and wake Rebekah. Matt and Rosie are sat on their bed with Rebekah and Anna, the four of them laughing as Matt pulls faces.

"Bonnie's had the twins. We're heading to the hospital now. Will you bring Rebekah with you in a bit? Give the girls breakfast ."

Rosie smiles.

"Of course! Go and meet your new niece and nephew, nephews or nieces!"

* * *

It takes Stefan twenty minutes to drive us to the hospital, where we are greeted at the door by a grinning Jeremy.

"Come on, I'll take you through."

We follow him through a maze of corridors, until he stops and quietly opens a door.

On the other side of the door, Bonnie is sat on the bed with a bundle in either arm. One is wrapped in a pink blanket and the other in blue.

"One of each?"

Jeremy and Bonnie smile as Jeremy lifts the blue bundle from Bonnie's arm.

"We'd like you to meet Carrie Hope and James Thomas Gilbert."

**A/N: One more chapter to go...**


	32. Time Flies When You Are Having Fun

**A/N: Welcome to the final chapter of 'Once forgotten, forever remembered'...**

**August 2015**

The suns golden rays scatter across the crisp green grass, which has grown long and thick in the summer months. The red-headed girl laughs as she settles down on the front porch of the large house on the outskirts of Mystic Falls with a blonde haired boy at her side.

"Can you believe that it's been nearly five years since we first met?"

"I remember that day clearly. You were working at the Grill, and I showed up. Funny how quickly things happened after that."

**Five years earlier**

_Rosalia Salvatore walked into the Mystic Grill and looked around._

_Having heard the bell ring as the door opened and closed, Matt Donovan walked up to the unknown girl by the door and smiled. 'How can I help you?' Rosalia quickly looked up. 'Oh, hi. Um, I'm meant to be meeting my brothers here, but they're not here yet.'_

_Matt frowned. 'Your brothers? I don't think I've seen you around before.' Rosalia nodded. 'I'm Rosalia Salvatore, and you are?' Matt smiled. 'Matt Donovan. I didn't know Stefan and Damon had a sister.'_

Their peaceful moment of reflection is interrupted by a high pitched scream and the arrival of a small strawberry-blonde bundle in a bright pink dress.

"Auwnty 'Lena says me can play in gwardan!"

"Okay Anna. Be careful. Is Rebekah coming to play with you too?"

"Yeah yeah yeah!"

At that moment, a dark haired bundle barrels through the front door and launches itself into the red-heads arms.

"Well, here's Rebekah!"

"Come on Anna. Let's play!"

The dark haired girl leads her smaller, lighter-haired cousin out onto the grass, where earlier someone had laid out a picnic blanket and some toys.

**The other side of town; three hours later. **

"Damon? Can you help me stand up?"

Caroline Forbes-Salvatore gently places her hand over her growing bump as her husband of six years enters the room.

"Come on! We've got to be at the house for three! It's already half past two!"

"Not my fault that your humongous baby isn't allowing me to be very mobile!"

"Hey! Don't you insult our daughter like that."

Caroline and Damon laugh as Damon pulls Caroline up from the sofa.

"I just can't wait to meet her."

"Neither can I."

Twenty minutes later, Damon parks his new car in front of the Salvatore House, the place that had been his home for over 20 years, and was now home to his brother, Stefan, his sister, Rosalia, his brother in law, Matt, his sister in law, Elena and his two nieces, Rebekah and Arianna.

He helps his wife from the car and together they walk up to the door and knock.

The door is opened moments later by Damon's sister, Rosalia, who ushers the two of them into the living room where everyone else is waiting.

And who does he mean by everyone else? Well, have a list:

The Salvatore Family: Stefan, Elena and their eight-year-old daughter Rebekah.

The Donovan Family: Matt, Rosalia and their three-and-a-half-year-old daughter Arianna.

The Lockwood Family: Tyler and Kirsten.

The Saltzman Family: Alaric, Jenna and their six-month-old son Nathan.

The Gilbert Family: Jeremy, Bonnie and their two-and-a-half-year-old twins, James and Carrie.

Caroline lowers herself onto the sofa and laughs as her unborn daughter kicks.

"We have a name for her."

A loud gasp fills the room.

"Nicola."

Damon grins from ear to ear as everyone gives their thoughts on the name that he and his wife have so painstakingly chosen.

It's been nearly five years since Rosalia Salvatore turned up unannounced on her brothers' doorstep, and in those five years, there have been two weddings, four births, and no funerals.

Life will never be the same in Mystic Falls, because Rosalia Salvatore arrived and turned it upside down and now, she never plans on leaving.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed and inspired me to continue with this story for the past three-and-a-bit years. I've had a brilliant time and I'm kind of sad this story is over. Or is it? I might just have something else up my sleeve... **

**Um, please read some of my other writings, and maybe you'll find something else that you enjoy just as much as this. **

**For now, goodbye. And don't stop believing. **


End file.
